


The Wind Across the Plain

by Olaia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Slow Burn, but this is a work of fiction, my beta is an app, that somewhere there was someone who knew him in another light, there are quite a few ocs, there is a whole gypsy family, this is me toying around the idea that ardyn was not pure evil, this is the people that I honestly believe exists only in fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olaia/pseuds/Olaia
Summary: Before falling Ardyn loved a gypsy and had a daughter with her. Two thousand years later her descendents return to Insomnia. Post dawn. Noctis lives following episode Ignis.





	1. Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit inspired by Disney's Tangled with a song bringing Ardyn back from the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is to introduce the new characters, no chocobros for now. There are a few songs mentioned, the list is at the end.
> 
> You can probably skip this one.
> 
> *Warning regarding the word gypsy* like I said in the tag this is the romantic version, these are the gypsy from Victor Hugo, from the court of miracles and this is Eos not Earth. This is the gypsy that comes from the misguided old belief that they came from Egypt and in no way will it have a political statement. If you are in any way triggered by the word, I would advise you to not read this story.

He kissed her brow as the world around them burned.

"See you in the beyond, my love." He whispered. Burgundy locks matching hers blowing in the wind. She was his spitting image. Or he was the spitting image of her, the memory of the first in her line had long ago faded from her people's memory. He was the only one who remembered and he had told her time and time again she was like her.

She had failed her calling and his eyes were turning black and the world was burning.

Her skin felt warm and drops of sweat were starting to form. Arms below her head. When she opened her eyes she could see the first rays of sunlight coming through the tent's entrance. A dream. Her dream. Her subconscious had fabricated an interesting turn in the events of twelve years ago. Alani had learned that she was not to blame for failing to call Ardyn back from the darkness. Fate was turning its wheels and the song had lost strength as the chosen king's power grew. Her mother was dead and she was only fourteen years old when the chancellor came to their camp for the last time. Her grandfather was livid, screaming.

_She's too young, the song is not strong enough._

_I cannot wait young friend, soon I will not call you that anymore. Soon revenge will be all left of me._

_It will not work._

They tried anyway. Everyone had grown seeing Ardyn come and go, arriving forlorn and filled with sadness. Leaving a little less burdened. Alani had seen her mother sing him the old song and the effect it had. She remembered sneaking into the tent after Ardyn got in. He had laid his head in her lap and she started to entangle her fingers in his hair, a few shades lighter than her own. With a gentle caress, she started to sing.

_I hear the wind across the plain_

_A sound so strong, that calls my name_

_It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun_

_Yeah, it's here, this is where I belong_

_Under the starry skies, where eagles have flown_

_This place is paradise, it's the place I call home_

_The moon on the mountains_

_The whisper through the trees_

_The waves on the water_

_Let nothing come between this and me_

_'Cause everything I want, is everything that's here_

_And when we're all together, there's nothing to fear_

_And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned_

_It's to here, I will always, always return_

An ancient lullaby, a love song that Ardyn had sung to a wayward gypsy princess millennia ago. Their love passed on as legends in the hearts of the people. Songs and tales shared at the campfire every night. A prince had come from far away to heal the people of the blight and had asked for shelter at the campsite. A beautiful prince with dark hair and the deepest blue eyes. Moira was beautiful in her own right, burgundy hair and the warmest brown eyes. They fell in love and Ardyn had travelled with her people for two years, fathering a little girl. But he was from a city far away and had a throne to claim. Moira was too free of spirit to leave the open fields and the wilderness so she stayed with her people. The prince would return with the passing of the seasons. He watched his daughter grow and have children of her own. He watched his lover wither and die and watched in horror as his own body failed to age. He had fallen from grace and darkness began its slow conquest of his heart. As his immortality grew heavy he kept coming back to the gypsy camp, looking for the burgundy haired girls that marked his lineage. He was father and grandfather to most of them, sometimes he was away for so long he missed a generation. Each girl learned the song to keep his darkness at bay. Every so often a boy would be born too.

Alani's brother walked in the tent, hair damp. Wearing only his trousers it showed off the tanned skin of their kin even if his was much lighter. A golden hue next to her copper richness. His hair was dark as night and his eyes the deepest blue. A shade rare on this part of Eos. In their tribe only the sons of Ardyn had it, or all the sons of Ardyn had it, the rule had run out with age. Another rule was that Ardyn chose the names of the boys and he decided to call her younger brother Nero. A foreign name that meant darkness. As if to defy it, he had grown into the most cheerful person in camp. He always had a smile on his face, an eternal child at heart and a juvenile distaste of vegetables. The eternal night took a toll on everyone but him, not without irony, he had been their light through it all.

"Hey sleepy head, get up you're missing the sun." He jumped on her giving her a big bear hug with his cold skin still damp from the river swim he took every morning. Alani screamed at him and gave him a gentle kick in the belly to push him away.

"It's not like it will go away any time soon."

"You never know!" Nero grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "And we have a visitor asking about us." His smile faltered.

"Who?" The air around them changed, the conversation turning serious. Her brother was holding her hands like he did whenever he got scared.

"A dark haired woman with strange robes. She asked about us by name! Alani and Nero _Lucis Caelum_." Her eyes grew wide, no one used those names. They knew about them, they knew what they meant and the power that came with them. They knew about a king far away named Noctis Lucis Caelum. A distant relative who in turn knew nothing about them. Those names came with shackles and a one way ticked to a walled city. No gypsy from the line of Ardyn and Moira had ever laid claim to that heritage.

"How does she know?" She was now wide awake and could feel a fist forming around her heart.

"Grampa says she's a messenger from the gods, but she has yet to introduce herself."

"Let's go then." Alani changed her clothes and passed a damp towel her brother had brought with him through her face. Hair in a quick ponytail and wearing a bright red tunic over brown fitted trousers. She walked outside barefooted and holding her brother's hand. There was a gathering outside one of the biggest tents. Their grandfather lived there, but it was also where meetings took place. The tent was tall and round and the only one with an opening on top that allowed a fire to be lit inside. As the two siblings approached the gathering, a path opened for them. Everyone was someone's cousin, aunt or uncle. Alani greeted them without the usual smile they knew and loved.

Strangers were not welcomed at camp, and even more so when they came to awake old ghosts.

Nero entered the tent first and when Alani followed she saw the woman in front of her grandfather. He turned without a smile on his lips to greet her. The woman turned as well. Her eyes closed, there was no doubt she was seeing the brothers crystal clear.

"These are my grandchildren, Nero you've met, and his sister Alani."

"I am Gentiana, and the words I have for you are for your ears alone." Her closed stare sent chills down their spine, but they held their ground. Their grandfather stood up and told them to take his place.

"I will be right outside if you need me." A warm breeze came through the tent opening as he left, Alani wasted no time in seating in front of the stranger. When in doubt be proud, was the old saying at camp. She squared her shoulders and kept a cold gaze, her brother mirroring her but a smile always tugged at his lips.

"What do you want from us?"

"Closure. Blood royal runs thick and it is time to return home." The words were strange and half riddles, Nero reached for her hand again and she took it.

"Our home is here."

"The line of Lucis should unite. In Insomnia, the unsuspecting prince awaits and Ardyn remains restless."

"Ardyn? He's gone."

"A part remains behind, one last crevice to mend. Years ago he denied his love at Insomnia's steps, truth must come to light so he can find peace."

"Moira was the one who decided to stay."

"So legend tales."

"You say that's not how it went? That she wanted to stay?" Nero's voice was unsteady and he gripped Alani's hand tighter.

"Not of her, of himself. He denied the weakness of baring a heart."

"And we have to go to Insomnia and claim our heritage?" Gentiana only nodded. "I pass, thank you." She looked at her brother but he was gazing at the floor.

"The path is yours to choose, he will linger waiting for his last desire." The conversation was over and Gentiana left the two to their own thoughts.

_Alani please do be careful, wouldn't want to worry your mother, would you?_

His eyes were warm as he trailed behind her while she climbed a small boulder.

_I know you'll catch me._

_Always._

She was five, her brother had turned one and Ardyn helped babysit her when their mother was too tired. She did not know who he was then, what he had done, what he would still do. He was her loving uncle who always took her on the biggest adventures but always kept her safe.

Their grandfather came inside, seating in front of them.

"How about you tell me what happened?" Deep wrinkles ran across his forehead as he stared at them with kind eyes. "What do the gods want from you?"

"She told us to go to Insomnia and announce our existence to the king."

"Interesting."

"I told her we're not going." The wrinkles somehow became deeper. "She also said that we had to lay Ardyn to rest."

"Ardyn always said his goodbyes when one of his crossed to the beyond. When your mother died, for the first time I heard _him_ sing the song. It is only natural he would want the same thing done for him."

"We can't go, it's too far."

"We have travelled longer distances. It might be time we show the Lucians a gypsy tune."

"She said Ardyn denied Moira in Insomnia! That he was the one who refused to take her!" Alani was desperate, trying to take her day back to when it began, to forget Gentiana came, to regain some control. She could already feel the walls of Insomnia trapping her in.

"Who knows what happened two millennia ago?"

"She called it our home!" The old man sighed, he knew Alani was true to her nature, her blood was wild like the name her mother had given her. He turned to her brother who had not uttered a word, Ardyn had given him a Lucian name.

"Nero, what do you want to do?" Alani widened her eyes at her brother, begging him to support her.

"They will arrest us as soon as we announce ourselves. Even if they don't consider us a threat they will want to keep us _safe_. Safe means behind four walls with guards at the door. We will never be free again."

"Alani let your brother speak his mind." The stare he gave her did more to quiet her than his words. "Nero?"

"I…" It was like she knew what he was saying even before he spoke, he would not take so long if he was not going to hurt her. "I always wanted to see Insomnia. It would be cool to meet the king too… And I want to say goodbye to Ardyn. I'm sorry sis' but I want to go."

"You didn't even _knew_ him."

"That's quite enough young lady." Her grandfather stood up and offered his hands to let them rise, Alani refused hers. "We will break camp tomorrow and set course to Insomnia. When we get there we will show them a good time and stay around a while. You both can inquire about Ardyn and the king and decide if you will announce yourselves… or not. But that is not a decision for today." Her grandfather's eyes burned her, but his word was law. "When the astrals send us somewhere my child, we go."

As soon as her grandfather gave them the leave Alani ran out of the tent, leaving her brother behind. She passed the camp, with everyone back to their routine. She passed the last row of tents, running deep into the plain, trying to get as far away as her breath would take her.

She collapsed by a familiar bolder, the same she had climbed with Ardyn all those years ago. Sitting down with her back against it she sang. The last time the words had come out of her mouth she was trying to turn Ardyn back to the light. It should bring souls back home, but as she sang it… it felt more like a goodbye. If Noctis found out about them she would never return home again, and in her heart there was no doubt he would find out. When the dawn returned she had seen the pictures of Noctis in the newspapers. It was still the Noctis from ten years prior since there were no recent pictures taken of him yet. Nero was his carbon copy in all but the skin tone. The same features, the same hair, the same eyes.

And her?

Ardyn had taken is long lost lover's likeness to his hair and eyes so Alani looked like him too much to ignore.

There was no way the king would miss it.

She was not even considering that the line of Lucis came with some otherworldly senses. Ardyn might have been strong enough to fool Noctis, but Alani and her brother were not. Calling the armiger was already a challenge. She could alter people's perception a bit when she was performing. But nothing as dramatic as changing hair colour or turning into another person. Nothing that would not seem fake up close. Nero could not even summon a sword.

She said goodbye to the northern wind as it blew across the plain, it was like it was telling her it was time to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryan Adams – This is where I belong  
> Imelda May – Human  
> Florence + The Machine – I will be  
> Catey Shaw – Family  
> Joshua Radin – A world to explore
> 
> Some of these were the songs I was listening to while writing this. 
> 
> The number of times I came back to review this chapter is making me suspicious. I should just remove it and jump straight to Insomnia.
> 
> I really like the idea that Ardyn would run to some safe harbor to mend and that some part of him fought to be good. I'm sure I wrote Gentiana wrong but she is more of a plot device at this point.


	2. The Witching Hour – Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arival at Insomnia. Chocobros sighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jump foward a lot on this one and I still had to cut it in two. Am I going to fast? Or not fast enought? Soundtrack at the end.

“You might want to get out of the city tonight.”

“Why?” She gulped the shot down before answering.

“I’m planning to burn it to the ground.” Alani did not wait for a reply and left the bar. She had a feeling behind her the man was reaching for a phone but she never stopped. She knew Nero had everything in place.

The bar was conveniently placed one street away from one of the biggest squares in Insomnia, even late at night it was filled with people. As she crossed to the street she felt her hands begin to burn, and she raised them up. The first signal.

Fireworks came from every direction. Blue, green, red, orange and a myriad of other colours painted her skin as she freed the extra fabric her dress hid to fold outwards. It almost looked like wings. In the black and grey of the city she was dressed in bright red.  When the fireworks settled down she brought her hands in front of her face and placed the small microphone in place beside her cheek. Nero had filled the square with their biggest sound system and her voice echoed in the night as everyone stopped what they were doing and she could see the guards on edge.

It was always risky to perform on a city recently ravaged by war.

This had not been her decision, she was in Insomnia for two days and she hated the place. They had found Ardyn’s last standing ground and she had yet to muster the courage to go there and summon him. She could not care less if the big thunderous noises in the night brought back grim memories to these people, she was going to do what her grandfather told her to… the big announcement of their arrival.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Insomnia, please give us your kind applause and cheer to our humble marching circus. Our gypsy hearts only wish to fill your streets with joy and laugher. Please come forth, we will stay a while, and you are very welcome to stare and marvel at our wonders. My name is Alani and I will be your host this evening.” She took of her hat off and let her burgundy locks flow freely as she drew a circle to bring the hat to her left shoulder giving the already growing audience a bow, a perfect copy of the one Ardyn did every time he came to see her when she was little.

_My darling princess._

More fireworks, a cheerful tune flaring from every direction. Guards were forming a perimeter around the plaza but it was clear they were holding back until further notice.

“Please welcome The Tumbling Jugglers of Yonder Tyne, see how far they can throw each other, see how fast their hands move and be welcome to try and keep up.” She grabbed the hem of her dress, pulled it up and as the fabric tangled around her she summoned a little bit of magic to teleport her to the nearby roof where Nero was waiting.

“Have you ever seen buildings as tall as these?!” He chimed as an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“I have seen mountains _taller_.”

“You’re no fun.”

 

***

 

“By Shiva she looks exactly like…”

“Ardyn.” Gladiolus had just arrived on site, some kid on a bar had threatened to burn the city down and he was setting up the perimeter around the woman in red with flaming hands when the fireworks began. She had a brown hat on her head and walked with a little flare, when the fireworks ended and she made the introduction he barely held back a laugh. A marching circus.

But then she took off her hat that until that point had kept her hair hidden.

Then she made the little bow and placed the hat back on, this time above her head, no longer covering the burgundy locks. Even the way her lips turned into a mischievous grin reminded him of the chancellor.

“It’s uncanny.” Prompto tagged along when he heard the alert on the crownsguard radio on Gladiolo’s car.

“It’s an act.” He said with a growl. Who would choose the resemblance of the very man who had nearly turned Insomnia to ash to perform a trick? It was not only distasteful it was suicidal. They would be kicked out of the streets.

He was more than surprised when the crowd cheered for the five jugglers who entered the _stage_.

“Was that magic?! She disappeared.”

“Another trick.” He gave the order to stand by to the guards, as far as he could see there was a minimal amount of threat. Entertainment was not only free but encouraged in a post dawn world. In the morning he would enquire about Alani and her trope.

 

***

 

Alani summoned a sword and sent it to a dark alley as the first act ended. She teleported there and approached the crowd from behind, beginning to make her way through them as she spoke.

“When the night was dark and full of terrors the very ground beneath our feet seemed to crumble.” She walked with a little bounce, the red dress trailing behind her as the people gave way and looked at her in wonder. She had ditched the hat and her hair flowed freely in all its length, almost reaching the end of her spine. “Daemons swarmed the land and the blight stole all of our light.” The crowd was silent, drinking her every word. As she reached the centre of the plaza again she looked back at the unfamiliar faces. “It is of little wonder some of us took to the skies.” She opened her arms, hands forward as if she was about to hug them. She spotted the guards, even in black the streets were lighted enough to see them clearly. There were two leaning against a car that she recognized from the newspapers, bodyguards and friends of Noctis. She felt a cold drop of sweat run through her spine, accompanied by the faintest shiver. She only hoped her brother would be high enough. She brought her hands to the skies. “Please ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, bring your eyes to the sky, marvel at the stars so long kept from our eyes. Look… look closer, can you see the man who learned to walk on air?” This far down and against the night sky it was almost impossible to see the high-wire, but her brother was dressed in bright colours and it was impossible to miss him as he began his walk. First everyone gasped in awe, but then no one clapped, no one dared breathe as they all looked at her brother. He walked, he jumped and he tripled jumped. Even knowing his control was flawless her heart tightened every time he moved a feet. Their father had died performing this very trick. He twirled and gave a bow to the audience bellow as he reached the opposite building. She saw a flash on the corner of her eye and when she turned to look she saw the blond man with a camera in his hand, the other was looking straight at her, eyes burning. She silently cursed them. “What a sight, what a wonder, please your warm applause to the great tightrope walker Nero of the Great Wide Canyon.” The crowd erupted in cheers and her brother gave another bow.

When Nero disappeared on the rooftop the crowd stared back at her and she kept their gaze for a while, silent with a grin in her lips.

“Do you want more?” A giant cheer reached her bones. “Then keep your eyes wide open, we will walk the streets of Insomnia in a few days, maybe even tomorrow, and bring with us all the tunes and songs we caught on our way here. Please do join us, come and dance with us. Until then… I bid you adieu.” She bowed again and the plaza was suddenly filled with smoke. The guards would not like it, but she did not really care. She got out of there, stripped the bright red dress and made her way to camp. Her mind kept thinking back to the flash. It had been worse than she predicted, they had a picture as proof of Nero’s likeness.

 

***

 

“Prompto can you snap a picture of the guy in the high-wire?”

“Sure thing.” As he adjusted the camera and zoomed in, Gladiolus heard a curse escape his lips. “If that girl Alani looks like Ardyn then that dude looks a whole of a lot like Noctis.”

“That’s what I thought.” Gladiolus turned back from the man on high and looked at the ringmaster. She was looking back at them, and he was suddenly very sure there was something else in this act.

When the plaza filled with smoke he cursed and gave quick orders to disperse the crowd and track down the performers but no luck. They had disappeared in the night.

He had to speak with Noctis.

 

***

 

“It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did.”

She was dragging Nero through darkened allays and sharp turns in hopes of losing the tail of crownsguards tracking them. Her brother had taken the challenge of impromptu performance to a whole new level, infiltrating the citadel training grounds dancing a jig and then running away before everyone recovered from the shock of seeing their king dancing on top of a crane.

“I told you I want to meet him.”

“This is not getting an audience with the king! This is getting arrested for trespassing!” She stopped just before the next curve and peeked sideways at the street, no one in sight and her motorcycle just up ahead. “Let’s go.” Not letting go of her brother she ran to it, opened the saddle and removed the two helmets passing one to Nero. They lost no time getting on it and as soon as she felt her brother holding unto her back the started the engine and took off as fast as she could. Did Insomnia have speed limits?

Grey and mirrored buildings passed by them as she took to the highway and drove in the direction of the city limits. She only slowed down once they approached the gates to avoid suspicion, but still fast enough to justify not stopping when the guard hailed her. They knew who they were and their camp wasn’t exactly hidden so they could come and get them if they wanted.

As she gained distance between herself and the walled city the tightness on her heart finally loosen up enough to breathe naturally. The monochrome had been replaced by the warm colours of the dry lands and the endless fields and sharp hills were much more in tune with her soul. She thanked her grandfather every day for setting camp outside the city. They all felt the calling of the open skies above but every once in a while it was either easier or safer to camp inside the cities they visited. Grandfather had an inkling they would not be alone for long, and sure enough, just after their first performance the crownsguard had shown up, Gladiolus Amicitia leading them and demanding to speak with whomever was in charge of the camp. She went to him as a child was sent to call their own king. The hatred she could feel in his eyes as he stared at her left her with a small tug in her stomach, she was pretty sure no one had ever looked at her like that. His fiery amber eyes only added to the whole angry and beastly façade.

_Next time maybe drop a warning before exploding the skies and smoking the city?_

He crossed his arms above his chest, looking down on her, big enough to make her consider the odds of running far better than to face him if she had been alone.

_It would kill the surprise… which to be honest is half the fun of the show._

_Not that fun to begin with when you embody the old nightmares that cursed our streets._

Ardyn. For a moment Alani considered to push him enough for him to say his name out loud.

_Did you really watched the show? As I recall your streets were filled with cheers and laugher._

_Just dump the act, you and that kid masquerading as the king._

_Funny, none of us is wearing a mask… maybe your eyes are the ones playing tricks on you._

She could hear her grandfather approaching so she gave him a wave and turned her back on him, a perfect imitation of Ardyn. She would later swear to her brother she heard him growl.

She stopped just beside their tent and let her brother come out of the saddle before dismounting. As she was placing the protections back in place she heard the sound of a car approaching and when she looked at the camp entrance she saw a black citadel car parking there. A bubbly blond came out, the only occupant of the vehicle, and he made his way to her brother, with a smile, and threw an arm around him as soon as he got close. It was one of the kingsguards, Prompto.

“That was sick!” Alani stared in shock at him, and Nero, both clearly had met before and looked to be close friends already. _Not good._

“I told you I could make it, you owe me big time!” She was going to kill her brother.

“Next time you’re in town, can’t wait to see how well you balance with a few drinks on you!” The blond man then noticed her, still glaring daggers at them, which he paid no mind to. “Alani! Man, I have been _dying_ to meet you!” He ran to her and offered his hand, Nero held the goofiest grin imaginable behind him. “Is this you natural hair colour? Incredible.” She took his hand, but was unable to utter a kind word, she felt like punching her brother for his stupidity. Not that the blond man gave her time to reply. “Gods above I bet if Ardyn had a daughter she would look just like you.” Nero lost the grin and ran to them.

“Prompto you can’t just throw yourself at a gypsy like that. Remember we don’t like strangers? Keep going like this and you’ll earn a punch.”

“You were cool when we met.”

“You had a reason for coming here?” Alani finally snapped at him.

“Yes ma’am,” he turned to Nero, “I am to tell your brother that trespassing is a serious misdemeanour and breaking into the citadel is a capital offence to our state. Noct-… the king, is willing to forgive a first offence but next time you’ll face the consequences of your actions. There, message delivered, wanna go grab a bite?”

“Can’t make it, I can see a huge lecture forming in my sister’s eyes and I don’t want to let it brew too much.”

“She’s your _sister_?!” Alani knew her anger was already flaring on her face, more than a head was turned in her direction waiting for her to lash out. Even her brother had lost the shine in his eyes and knew he was treading on very dangerous ground. “Man you guys do _not_ look alike… at all.”

“Prompto you should leave, I’ll meet you for drinks tomorrow.”

“Get it… lecture… I’ll be going then.” He made his way to the car and when he got there he turned around to them one last time. “Awesome to meet you Alani, big fan!” And he was off.

“Are you _mad_?!” She screamed at Nero. “Befriending the king’s _best friend_?! Making bets?! Are you seriously _that dumb_?!” She grabbed his collar.

“Easy sis’, he’s harmless, I could tell him my full name and he wouldn’t connect the dots.”

“He might be just as stupid as you are, but do you seriously believe he is not going to replay every single word, every single action, back to his friends?! Back to the king?!”

“He knows nothing.”

“He knows enough! He knows far too much! Do you seriously believe that the thought that we might have some small kinship with the king hasn’t crossed their minds?! It’s the first thing people around here ask you when you meet them! And you see how they _look_ at me, too cowardly to utter Ardyn’s name.”

“It’s not like you lay low either, you never lose a change to act like him.”

“At least I don’t confide in them! I don’t go out to have drinks with Noctis spies!”

“Prompto is not a spy!”

“He might as well be!”

“Enough.” Their grandfather had come out of his tent and clapped his hands to disperse the crowd that had formed and shut them up.

“Maybe I want _him_ to find out.” Nero then released himself from her grip and walked out of the camp.

“Your brother has always admired him Alani.” The grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder and watched with her as Nero left. “I think some part of him always wanted to come here, and now that he is here, some part of him wants to stay.”

“There is nothing for us here.”

“There is nothing for you my dear. But just like you live for the open sky, for the permanent change, your brother longs for a home, a comfortable bed, the familiarity of walking the same streets every day… and he wants to prove himself to Noctis. He looks more like the king than with his own sister, some part of him needs to greet him, equal to equal.”

Alani was at a loss for words so she did not reply. She really did not think it was safe for them to reveal themselves. She had made a subtle research about the royal line and there were clues that hinted that Ardyn had been the rightful heir for the Lucian throne and had been pushed aside. So if they were heirs from that line theoretically they had a stronger claim to the crown, a long lost prince returning and wanting to stay in court would send all kinds of alarms to Noctis supporters… and it would definitely stir the ones who wanted the current king gone.

 

***

 

“The woman has been checking the royal records Noct, searching the Lucis Caelum lineage for who knows what.” Ignis was holding a small report on his hands, the king had asked for a small council with only himself, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Cor. “And the boy asked about Ardyn’s demise when the gypsy first arrived in Insomnia. Now that we know they are brother and sister I think we can finally shed some light on our suspicions.”

“Could they really be- I can’t even wrap my mind around Ardyn having kids of that age.” Cor was turning the pages on his copy of the manuscript.

“She did perform some degree of magic at that first show.” Ignis was confident they were on the right track with the nomad’s sudden appearance.

“You’ve met them Prompto, what do you think?” Noctis asked his friend, keeping his own mind, for now, clear of suspicions. It could be nothing, the thought of him having some blood family still around gave him contradicting feelings.

“Nero is an awesome guy, I don’t think there is an evil bone in him. I was the one who suggested the citadel break in!”

“The idiocy of which we are still to discuss.” Ignis had been livid that day, he had been at the training grounds when the whole thing happened and only Prompto kept him from beating the gypsy kid to a pulp.

“And the woman?” It was the first time Gladiolus spoke and even so he kept his eyes fixed on the first page of the report.

“She was pretty mad at her brother when I met her so I’m sure my first opinion is extremely biased.”

“I would hear it either way, and has her brother spoken about himself? Or her?”

“Yeah, he said she hated it here.” He replied to Noctis. “Apparently she doesn’t really like big walled cities. Now that I think about it he did tell me they were orphans, his mother died of the blight and his father fell from the high wire.”

“That rules out Ardyn then.”

“Or he could be lying.” Gladiolus replied to Cor who wrote a note on the file. They wall turned to Noct, waiting.

“We’ll keep a close watch on the tribe, Prompto and Gladiolus you both keep your vigil on the brothers. Let’s not worry about this until we have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imelda May – Human  
> Zaz – Qué vendrá  
> Florence + The Machine – Too much is never enough  
> Thirty Seconds to Mars – Alibi  
> Miguel – Remember me
> 
> Yes, Imelda May's Human is Alani's theme.


	3. The Witching Hour – Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast foward jumps again. This was supposed to be the same chapter so the soundtrack is the same of the last one.

_Remember me_.

Alani loved that song, she remembered dancing on top of Ardyn’s feet as they both sang it. He would twirl her around and give her warm hugs as he asked her to remember him, to wait for him to forgive him for saying goodbye, assuring her that even far away she would always be in his heart. Except she was pretty sure his heart was long gone at the end.

She had chosen the wide avenue in front of the citadel to sing her first song to Insomnia. The people cheered, recognizing her from the night of the fireworks. She was wearing a brown top that only covered her torso and a white and gold round skirt that stopped just above her knees. Her feet were bare and her hair was loose. As she sang she also danced, twirling like she did with Ardyn and swaying her hips and gesturing the longing of the words with her hands. Gladiolus was there as well, Alani was pretty sure he was following her, if only he wouldn’t stare like he wanted her head on a plate she probably wouldn’t mind the attention.

 _Though I have to travel far_  
_Remember me_  
_Each time you hear a sad guitar_  
_Know that I’m with you_

She had chosen this avenue for him, she knew this was the battle ground for the clash of the kings, this was where Ardyn died. She wasn’t summoning him, not yet, she wasn’t ready to face him, to sing to him. And if she was to be honest, peace did not seem fair for him. He abandoned her, he forgot about her, he turned his back and on his last visit he did not even say goodbye. He gave up on her and her brother and he had brought the eternal darkness to Eos. If she had really been in his heart he would not have denied her the warm heat of the sun for ten long years.

She swirled and gave the tiniest jumps as her grandfather played the guitar, making her way to the crowd, making her way to the captain of the crownsguard. And she danced to him alone, provoking, demanding him to adore her even if he was adoring a fallen goddess, his frown faltered the tiniest bit as she walked away, pleased with herself.

 _And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_ _  
So, until you're in my arms again_

And then she saw _him_. In broad daylight, like he was made of flesh and bone, Ardyn was standing just behind Gladiolus. His eyes were crystal clear, no trace of darkness, and filled with tears. Balance abandoned her and she snapped out of the vision. The song had ended, her grandfather was looking at her as if waiting for a queue and Gladiolus looked behind his back, but Ardyn was gone.

Alani recovered, smiled at the crowd and signalled her brother on the roof. Fireworks came raining down, three more dancers joined her and she started a lighter tune, _Qué Vendrá_.

 

***

 

Shivers ran down her spine. It had been at least half an hour since she got Nero’s message.

_A fight broke at the bar. Please come._

He had gone out to meet Prompto for drinks and it was close to midnight when she dashed from the camp in her bike. Speeding past the outpost she heard the alarm go off but couldn’t care less. Her heart was hammering on her chest and she was praying to all the gods she knew and a bunch of them she wasn’t really sure what they were gods of.

_Please. Please. Please._

_Be safe._

For the first time she thanked her brother for being a creature of habits, for liking the familiarity of places and going every night to the same bar. A car approached her and she checked the plate from the rear view mirror. Gladiolus, another blessing, she hoped he wasn’t too proud not to fight beside her. She knew how to fight, Ardyn had given her the occasional lessons when he found out she could access the armiger, but it was self-defence mostly and she could not hold the swords for long. Tonight she had only a dagger, there was no way she could summon a sword without exposing herself.

She almost fell when she hit the brakes outside the bar, luckily Gladiolus got out of the car just as fast running at her. His eyes looked red in the artificial light.

“My brother is inside with Prompto, he sent me a message saying there was a fight and asking for help.” She screamed at him, as fast as she could speak, removed the dagger from her belt and saw from the corner of her eyes that he summoned a glaive.

“Wait!” She stopped dead in her tracks and he pointed at the floor, drops of fresh blood marked que pavement. He motioned for her to stay silent and opened the door himself, a hand telling her to wait. No sound came from the inside.

_Be safe._

He gave her the okay and she followed him inside, the bar was deserted, dim lights barely allowing them to count one or two inanimate bodies on the bar. One of them snoring loudly, the other his face beaten to a pulp.

“Damn it.” Gladiolus made his way to him, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she recognized his blond hair. “It’s Prompto, he’s breathing.”

Alani honestly could not care less, she could not find a trace of her brother anywhere.

There was a clash from the other side of the room and she suddenly saw a dark corridor, without even thinking she ran in the direction of the commotion. Gladiolus cursing behind her. There was a light coming from a room at the other end of the passage and now she could hear objects tumbling, running feet and she did not want to think about the sounds like flesh hitting flesh. She willed her feet to sprint faster and when she entered what looked like a wine cellar her brother was there against the wall, trying to shield his face from the punches. Alani jumped at his attacker, far bigger than her who easily pushed her aside. Her brother fell to the ground, whispering her name, barely conscious.

Her vision was red.

Anger flowed through her like she never felt before. Her brother had never gotten into a fight, her brother who went through the eternal night without so much as lifting a knife. The dagger had fallen from her hand, Nero was a lifeless body on the floor.

She jumped at the man, her hands above her head and she felt the life drain from her body with the summoning of the glaive, a red shimmer was all the announcement the attacker had before the sword came crashing down on him.

Instead of the soft flesh her sword collided against metal. A gigantic glaive was standing between her and the man, held by Gladiolus with a surprised look on his face. She fell to the ground and sprinted to a new attack.

“Get out!”

She could not bring herself to care about what he saw, what he was learning.

“No!” He defended her attack with ease, but did not counter. Instead he punched the other man with the hilt of his glaive, knocking him out. “I’ve called for reinforcements, right now we need to take your brother and Prompto to the hospital.”

Her head cleared just enough to register that a lifeless body did not mean a dead one. Her glaive disappeared as she ran to her brother, desperately searching for his breathing. Tears fell from her face when she found it.

“Let me help.” Gladiolus gently lifted her brother, she was ready to jump on him at the minimum sign of hostility and he knew it. “C’mon we have to run.” He bolted and she followed. On their way back, Prompto was no longer at the bar, instead she found him inside the car on the back seat. Nero was placed beside him and she was silently told to get into the passenger seat. Sirens were approaching as Gladiolus drove out of the alley and speeded through the city streets.

Alani’s hands were clenched in fists on her lap. She cursed her luck, she cursed Prompto and she cursed herself. After losing her father, her mother… even Ardyn, she did not think she would survive losing her brother. She barely recognized him, his face covered in blood and bruises. Suddenly she noticed they were entering the citadel parking lot.

“I thought you said we would take them to the hospital.”

“There is a hospital inside.” Gladiolus parked the car and lifted the brake. “You do not seriously believe I’m letting you both go after your little stunt?!” He said as he placed a hand on the handle. “…red like his.” He was muttering to himself outside the car. She got out too and there were already a team of nurses and doctors with gurneys waiting to take the two unconscious men. She was starting to follow them when Gladiolus placed himself in front of her. “Let them do their job. I promise your brother is safe with us.”

_Safe means behind four walls with guards at the door._

How long ago had she uttered the warning to her brother? Her adrenaline was fading and she was taking a better hold of her situation, alone in the citadel’s parking lot and clearly being made prisoner.

“Will you let me see him?”

“As soon as he comes out of the emergency room.” She nodded, suddenly feeling defeated. With her brother close to death she could not care less about her own fate. “Right now, the king requests your presence.” Two guards came to him and were placed on either side of her as he made his way to the elevator with Alani following close behind.

The ride was silent but she was strangely quiet, no quick remarks, no devilish grins. Gladiolus observed her and was coming to terms with the fact that she was definitely _something_ to Ardyn. After seeing her fight he felt more at ease though, knowing she only resembled him and that her fighting skills were rudimentary at best, he could easily overpower her. As a person she was not a threat, as a symbol it was up to Noct to decide. He was more worried about the effect the revelation would have on his friend, Ardyn’s defeat had taken a toll on him and here she was, his ghost walking the halls of the citadel again.

The elevator arrived on the floor and he got out, listening to the footsteps behind as he traversed the corridor and arrived at the doors that lead to the throne room, the guards already opening them for him. On the other side Noctis was sitting on the throne, his closest advisors on either side of the dais. There was a seat for him as well but he would stay close to Alani, just in case. He stopped just before the steps and the guards retreated, closing the doors behind them. The woman stayed silent, in skinny leather pants, with a clearly old barely red blouse and bare footed she looked more like a common gypsy than a forgotten princess.

“Care to introduce yourself?” Gladiolus knew his voice was not as commanding as it should have been, he could not help but feel a twinge of pity. He had met her brother, thanks to Prompto, and he had been nothing but jokes and lively comments, much like Prompto himself, and Noctis when he was young. The resemblance brought back sweet memories and he was at a lost to justify exactly how the two could have gotten into a violent fight.

“I was born Alani of The Great Wide Canyon, that’s the name of my people. There is another name, but it hasn’t been claimed by my line in two thousand years.” She could feel the breaths of her spectators being taken back, even now she found the words hard to say. She did not want it, to hell with Ardyn and his legacy, she wanted nothing to do with Insomnia or Lucis. “By your rules, my name is Alani Lucis Caelum.”

“In what grounds do you claim this name?” She looked up to the man who spoke. Ignis, it was the first time she saw him in person. She was purposely avoiding to look at the king, she could not do this at stare at her brother’s face right now.

“My mother, and her mother before her, all come from a female line of healers going back two thousand years, when prince Ardyn of Lucis met a gypsy named Moira.” She told them everything, she told the legend as she had heard a thousand times over a warm fire. She felt herself drifting away as her words wove a mantle of magic through the room. She was back at camp, her brother beside her, eagerly catching every word. She told them about how the prince fell in love and vowed never to leave Moira, how he had to when his father died and only returned when the gods abandoned him. She told them about the song that brought him back from darkness, a song passed on from mother to daughter until it came to her. She told them how Ardyn visited them frequently, dotting on her as if she was his own daughter. How he chose Nero’s name but payed him little mind as he grew, because the powers only passed on the female line. She told them about Gentiana and that was the first time the king moved, leaning forward.

“So you have to summon Ardyn and sing to him so he can move on?” Funny how despite the similarities, the king sounded nothing like Nero.

“Yes.”

“That’s why you came to Insomnia.”

“No,” a deep breath, it was the first time she would admit it even to herself, “I came because my brother wanted to come.” Her voice trembled and she cleared her throat, the king and council waited as she took a bit longer to regain herself. “He wanted to meet you, you were his biggest hero, knowing the same blood rushed through his veins kept him going through the darkness. He never lost faith in the king of light, even when everyone else did. From the moment we arrived he did everything he could to get your attention, to get an audience.” Her tears were rolling free now, how useless had her resistance been. “Nero wanted to prove himself worthy of your kinship, he wanted your approval.” Damning it all she looked at the king for the first time, a look of pity in his eyes, and she hoped just the tiniest bit of regret.

Behind her Gladiolus cleared his throat.

“Speak freely Gladio.”

“The E.R. sent an update a while ago,” Alani turned around, not daring to hope, “Prompto is awake and they are taking his testimony as we speak. Nero is still asleep but the doctors say he is out of harm’s way.”

“Thank you.” Her brother was safe, it was all she heard.

“I think we’re done for tonight, Gladio take Miss Alani to her brother, neither of them is to leave the citadel until we get a sense of what happened. Alani?” She turned back to the king, ignoring the need to take flight as her prison sentence was declared. “I do hope you and your brother came in peace, for now, I do not think you are my enemy and I promise I will speak to your brother as soon as he is awake and recovered.”

Alani found herself bowing, her heart rested, it was as if the king saying her brother would recover would make it come true. She followed Gladiolus out of the throne room, as long as her brother was safe she would gladly be a prisoner.


	4. You’re Part of a Machine, You Are Not a Human Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero meets the King.

She had been in the hospital room for two days, her brother was still stable and had woken up once or twice, but consciousness still eluded him. The first time he woke and thought he was back on the plains where they made camp for the winter, he recognized her but it was as if he couldn’t see the room around him and notice the hospital bed and medical equipment. The second time was later that day and he kept asking for Prompto, unresponsive to any question his sister or the doctor asked. Prompto had been on a meeting with the king and when he arrived at the room Nero was already asleep again.

“I’m sorry Alani.” It was the first time they saw each other after the fight, the report said someone thought Nero was the king and had more than an unkind word to say to him. The bar was full when the fight broke between those who supported the king and those who didn’t and with the alcoholic intoxication they even forgot about the supposed king and his guard. By the time she got there with Gladiolus most of the people were already gone. It was hard to stay mad at him with the bruises of the fight still present on his face and a small limp on his left leg. 

“It was hardly your fault, my brother knew what he was doing. We should never have come to this forsaken town.” She was holding Nero’s hand by the window and saw Prompto making his way to the bed and squeezing the other.

“I’m sorry dude, I won’t let this happen again.” She held her brother’s hand a bit tighter, a grim frown forming. “Don’t be so harsh on him.” Prompto was looking at her, all goofiness gone. “It can’t be easy, remember he grew up in a world ravaged by darkness, can you really blame him for wanting some stability?” He let go of her brother’s hand and moved to the door. “He feels guilty enough to know that what he wants the most will break him apart from his family. You don’t have to make it harder.” And he was gone.

It was lunch time of the second day and Nero had not woken up yet. She heard the door slide open and knew Gladiolus stood at the doorway, balancing two trays on his free hand.  He had come with dinner for them both the first night, and lunch the next day, then dinner again and now lunch on the second day. The first day he brought a change of clothes, clearly belonging to a uniform, which was her current attire. Today he had a familiar bag on his shoulder. He kept mostly silent, asking neutral questions about the food and the weather. Once or twice he asked if she had warned her family. Of course she did, she also knew they were fighting every instinct not to storm the citadel to nurture Nero back to health. There was a regular update every hour from Alani to her grandfather which she was sure he would pass on to everyone else.

He passed her the tray, put the bag near her bed, and sat at a lounge chair on the other side of the room.

“There was a clown act near a school today. I heard it was quite the success.” Gladiolus said opening the soup can.

“Trippin’ and Cuddlin’.” The twins, they were always up to no good and at fifteen years old they knew exactly how to pull off the perfect prank.

“Are those their real names?”

“Of course not.”

“You told the king you were Alani of The Great Wide Canyon, how exactly were you named?” She opened her can too, letting go of her brother’s hand she noticed he flinched the tiniest bit.

“Usually after the place we were born, family names don’t matter when we are all one big family, we used them for the show and not much else. My brother decided to keep mine when he was old enough.”

“What was his original name?”

“Sun Soaked Steppe.”  She heard him muffle a laugh, she knew it was a terrible name and it surprised no one when her brother asked to change it.

“Who decides that?”

“Our grandfather, he is the oldest so he guards over the trope. We call him gypsy king, though he hates it.”

“Is he descended from Ardyn too?”

“No, he’s our father’s father.”

“I might have seen him downstairs today. Gave me that bag with clothes for you and your brother.” Her spoon froze mid-air as she stared at him. “I told him to come back tomorrow, I might be able to arrange a small visit.”

“That would be great.” Her brother stirred a bit more, and Alani felt a small tingle of hope that he might be waking up again. “Nero?” His eyes fluttered just the tiniest bit, his torso turned in the direction of her voice. “Can you hear me? Nero!” She had placed the tray on the floor and was now shaking his hand, Gladiolus moved in the corner sketching the fabric of the chair but did not utter a word. Nero’s eyes opened, clear blue and searching around him. “Nero.” He looked at her, and smiled a bit, before feeling the pain from the bruises and open lip.

“Hey sis’,” she felt him squeeze her hand, “I bet I scared you out of your wits this time.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“Insomnia, if you didn’t convince grandpa to move half way across Eos by now.” She threw her arms around his torso, but only placed them on top of him, holding back from a real hug in order not to cause him pain.

“You stupid, absolutely out of your mind, behemoth. What possessed you to get into a bar fight?!” She hear Gladiolus clear his throat behind them and turned around.

“I’m going to warn the doctor and the king about your brother’s recovery.” And he left, without giving them time to reply.

“The king?” Her brother stared at her, eyes full of hope.

“Yeah I…. I may have summoned the armiger to protect you… in front of Gladiolus. They know, I told them everything.” The look on her brother’s face almost brought her to tears, it was the same face he made when they saw the first sunrise in ten years. “The king said he would come and see you when you were conscious.”

“And Prompto? Is he okay? Was he mad when he found out?”

“He woke up shortly after we brought you guys here. He’s not mad, in fact he already came to visit, if anything he’s worried sick.”

“And grandpa?”

“He’s dying to see you, I’ll send him a message saying you’re awaken.”

As she was sending the update back to camp, the doctor came in, running a series of test and asking a few questions before declaring everything seemed to be back to normal and her brother would surely have a swift recovery now. He took some notes on her brother’s chart and left.

“So… are we prisoners now?”

“In a way. Neither of us is allowed to leave, but so far they have been treating us like honoured guests.” She gave him the warmest smile she could muster, passing her fingers through his hair.

“Still a cage though. I’m sorry I got us in trouble.” Nero’s eyes were downcast and he didn’t return his sister smile this time.

“We’ll manage.”

The door opened again and Prompto walked in, a huge grin on his face.

“You’re alive! We thought you were a goner for a while there.” He made the distance from the door to the bed in two wide strides and bumped his fist on the one Nero brought up. He mirrored Prompto’s grin as soon as he saw him. Alani raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

“I wouldn’t die without meeting King Noctis.”

“I’m sure he would be terribly disappointed if you did. Most of us still can’t believe it, even if it was obvious from the start that you had to be related somehow… no one looks that much alike.”

“I couldn’t wait to tell you.”

“It hasn’t been broadcasted yet.” Prompto turned to Alani now, crossing his arms. “No one outside the council knows, we don’t know how to announce it… or even if you guys want to.”

“Do we really have a choice?”

“We don’t even know that ourselves. But enough, you should rest.” He turned back to Nero. “Tomorrow Gladio will bring your grandpa to visit, show him we’re treating you guys decent.” He winked at Alani. “Then Noct will come in the afternoon.”

“I can’t wait.” Prompto waved and left the room, and as soon as the door closed Nero laid back on the pillows and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

***

Alani went to grab something to eat from the vending machine, grandfather was in the room with her brother and wanted a moment just the two of them. There was no one around, the citadel was as efficient in keeping people out as locking them in, so there was no need need for a guard. As she got up with a frozen sandwich in her hand two guards approached her, took one long look from her bare feet to her very obviously not Lucian clothes and stopped at her hair.

“Are you lost? Kingsglaive headquarters are on the other tower.” Both men had the crownsguard attire and the one who spoke had his arms crossed across the chest looking down on her with suspicion.

“I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” Alani took one step to the side parting her feet and placed one hand on her hip, trying to occupy as much space as she could.

“Can you show us your credentials then?” The second guard moved closer, his face only inches from hers. If she wasn’t so scared she probably would have laughed at the irony. What credentials would a prisoner have?

“I’m afraid I misplaced them.” One tilt of her head, she forced her lip to bend upright, putting on a much braver face than what she was feeling. There was a beginning of a movement from the guard before a thunderous voice echoed in the corridor.

“Touch her, and you’ll learn exactly what’s worse than death.” Gladiolus was behind the guards, for the first time since his first visit to the encampment she saw him in his uniform. And just like the last time he demanded respect, both men turned around and raised a fist to their chests in salute.

“Captain! We were just checking if she wasn’t trespassing sir!”

“She is a guest of the king and has been placed under our care. You better make yourselves scarce, I’m sure you were placed somewhere else.”

“Sir!” And they were gone, almost racing each other to the elevator.

“That was unnecessary.”

“I’m sure you had everything handled but I rather not have crownsguards and civilians attacking each other.” His face softened as he raised a hand to her shoulder. “How is your brother?”

“Good, himself again.” She was very aware of the hand on her shoulder and could tell by his stance he meant it as a comforting gesture, but her skin was vibrating under his, she hated being touched by strangers. And Gladiolus was more than that, right now he was a figure of authority in the heart of a military power that still hadn’t decided if she was a threat or not. She took a step back and his hand dropped to his side. “I should go back to him and grandfather, they should be done by now.”

“Actually I came to pick him up, visit time is over, and I can’t justify him staying any longer.”

 

***

 

He stopped seeing Ardyn in her when he saw her at the Citadel steps. Earlier that morning an accident clogged the central highway of Insomnia, he found himself making calls and setting up an effective strategy to resolve the situation before even having a chance to put on his uniform. Staring at a screen showing the different views of the traffic camera’s he lost most of the morning, when the flow of vehicles went back to normal he decided it was no use getting the crownsguard uniform now, the afternoon schedule was filled with back to back meetings and the ruling council session at the end so he just grabbed a black suit and would dress the black and gold council robes when he got to his office where they were kept.

His apartment was close to the citadel and that day’s sky was blue as the ocean with not a cloud in sight. When Gladiolus got out the front door he stood staring at it for a minute, basking in the sun. He would walk to work, grab a coffee on his way, and give himself some time off. Even if it was just the ten minutes it took him to go to the Ebony store and then to the Citadel.

When he had arrived at the avenue and saw the crowd gathering around a band it was as if all the strength vanished from his bones. The gypsy had been making daily performances around the city and sometimes, like they did on that day, they created a security nightmare for the crownsguard. They were standing right inside the perimeter of the citadel’s security ring, Gladiolus pulled out his phone to send a few short messages rearranging the security posts and asking for backup. So far no performance had been a source of conflict or danger to the people so he relaxed and made his way to the front line. She had been very hard to miss. Her hair was more than enough to make her standout, today her luxurious skin was also in evidence as she gave a few twirls, testing the round shirt. It was white with golden decorations and it formed a perfect circle around the dancer when she tried a double spin. The old man holding the guitar gave a few cords, the crowd went silent and Alani went to the centre of the circle and began her song. A beautiful lament he had heard before on his journeys, and her voice was enchanting. She saw him as she took a look around the ring, his heart skipped a beat and he found it very hard to remember exactly why he did not trust her, she was beautiful, no one could deny it, but without the grin, without the showman ways she had no doubt picked from Ardyn, she was beautiful in a warm, peaceful way, it made him want to wake up beside her on a Sunday morning.

Alani was dancing around the ring, with every turn getting just a bit closer and he knew she was coming in his direction. As she got close it became obvious even to the other spectators she was dancing for him. Gladiolus suddenly felt out of place, like the dance looked funny on concrete floor, in his mind he pictured her on the outskirts of town, maybe in one of the havens, nature’s colours surrounding her would make her that much astonishing.

He got out of his reverie when she missed a step. No one around them noticed but his battle worn eyes could not miss it, she lost focus, and clearly left the song unfished staring wide eyed at him. Or not at him, somewhere behind him, but when he looked there was no one there but regular citizens. She seemed to regain focus and moved on to the next dance. It was time to go, Gladiolus dropped a coin in the old hat she had used on her first performance and went on his way.

He began caring when he saw how poorly she used the blades of her ancestors. When he got the call that a girl in a motorcycle had completely ignored the city gate’s security he knew it was her, late in the evening he managed to speed up enough to catch up with her but something was off. He followed her to a dark alley and he recognized it as the place Prompto had taken Nero on his first night out in Insomnia, Gladiolus joined them briefly for a drink that night to get a chance to meet the boy who looked so much like Noct when they left for his wedding preparations a lifetime ago.

She was shaking when she got out of the bike, clearly on edge and when she told him what had brought her here this late at night his heart started racing too. There were no sounds of fight coming in from the bar, it had clearly ended and the lack of an update probably meant the boys were unconscious somewhere. He stopped her when she was storming inside, assuming control. All her coiled energy busted when she heard the sound coming from the back, Gladiolus had spotted Prompto and as he was picking him up to take him to the car he had no time to grab the reckless woman. He decided to move Prompto to safety, his friend was the priority at the moment, and then race back, he was faster than her and he didn’t had to move Prompto far, but he had lost enough time to lose control. When he crossed the open door, Alani was making a jump at the guy, Nero was lying on the floor and then he saw a red trace of glaives surrounding the woman as one made its way to her hand. His muscles were moving even before it dawned on him exactly what he was seeing, he protected the man, decided to knock him out for good measure and brought Alani back to her senses.

On his car, racing to the citadel, he placed the pieces together. They had been right, the siblings were connected to Ardyn somehow, he sent a message to Ignis informing the woman had summoned the armiger in front of him and got a reply that Noctis and the ruling council would be waiting for them at the citadel for an audience with her. He stole a sideway glance at Alani, she might have been able to summon some of the most powerful swords of Eos but her grip was wrong, her balance wanting and her spirit all over the place. A long cry from the experienced swordsman Ardyn had been.

Her revelations that night had finally put his fears to rest. They could access their motivations now, clearly pin point their weakness and find that this was not some well-planned coop. This was two kids looking for a lost branch in the family tree. Well, one kid, while it had been obvious from the night he met him that Nero was desperate to please and be accepted, Alani looked like a frightened wild bird in a cage. Gladiolus did his best to be charming and welcoming, making sure she was properly fed and had everything she needed. He caught himself staring at her, lost in some fantasy of lazy summer days spent in bed, it was like a spell she was conjuring around him. A sort of manifestation of his own desires, his longing for peace, his need to rest. He was commanding the crownsguards, heading the kingsguards, was still Noctis shield and a member of the ruling council. He had no time left for him, no life outside the citadel. On the days off he would go to a bar, drink enough to feel some relief to his burdens, usually a woman would come by and they would leave together. They rarely stayed the night. Before the dawn he had managed to have one long relationship, but it had ended soon after Noctis returned, when his duties started to demand more and more attention and he had very little left to give her. He did try, he forgave the cheating recognizing it as desperate cries for attention, he started looking at rings, he suggested to give her a job at the citadel so they could see each other during the day. She left silently, barely leaving a trace of empty drawers and rummaged books, it took him three days to notice he had been sleeping alone, that the closet had more free space. After that, all the women who tried to make a life beside him eventually gave up when they realized they were very low on his list of priorities.

He barely felt human anymore.

His life had taken on a perfect routine, he ate and slept in order to keep his body and mind sharp. Everything he did, he did to serve the king and the kingdom. For hearth and home… the words of the kingsglaive, the only order he did not belong to. It made him think of Cor, reaching his sixties, no wife, no children, a machine. His own father held the same titles that rested on Gladiolus shoulders now and managed to build a family. His heart gave a little twist regretting the old man wasn’t around to tell him exactly how he accomplished such a miracle.

 

***

 

Nero stared at his hands, nervous to look at the king. Noctis showed up to his room cleanly shaved in a dark blue suit that fitted him perfectly. His face showed nothing but kindness.

“So… you’re a tightroper?” Gladiolus was by the door, with Ignis, and Prompto had joined her on the other side of the bed. “How does it feel to be up there?”

“Nothing.” Nero looked up and gave the faintest smile at the king’s surprise. “I feel nothing, only the wind and the rope below my feet. It’s relaxing in a way, the rest of the world cannot follow you that high.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

“All the time. But I know I’m good, I trust my skill, my training.” Noctis smiled and pulled up a chair to seat beside the bed. “I mean… being king must be scary too, but you practiced your whole life and you work at it every day so you reduce your margin of error to the bare minimum. What I do… it’s the same.”

“But I’m not alone.”

“You think I am?” Nero was smiling openly now. “No way! Before the show, I, grandpa and Alani go to the rooftops to tie the ropes, set up the anchor points and pull the cable. Before the show the three of us check both sides and we all measure the tension of the cable. Even when I’m up there, Alani keeps an eye on me, it’s very useful to have a sister that can teleport.”

Now Noctis was looking at her, the smile gone.

“Gladiolus told me you can summon the armiger.”

“Yes, though I rarely do it. My body cannot hold it for long.”

“Our gifs come at a high price.” His stare was calm, his face was kind but his smiles were few, and he looked older than he truly was, older than the friends around him. “You plan on summoning Ardyn for a final goodbye?”

“I’m not going to lie, he was a very big part of my childhood and I adored him. But what he did… I’m not ready to forgive him yet.” His stare was intense, like he was trying to read her soul, his poise was impeccable and he barely moved a muscle he did not have to.  

“You are welcome to stay at the Citadel for as long as you need.”

“I would rather be with my people.” She tried her hardest to show him the same amount of control, squaring her shoulders like her mother taught her, but again, not a change of countenance from Noctis.

“We will not hold you against your will, maybe come and visit? I would really like to know you better.” He turned to Nero at that, and suddenly his eyes warmed. Her stomach coiled and Alani could not keep her hands from forming a fist.

“We’ll do!” Her brother answered, eager as always. “Maybe I can show you how to walk the thigh-rope,” Ignis stirred uncomfortably, “don’t worry, a rope is safer than the cable. We place it like, a hand above the ground, it’s just as fun. Prompto wanted to learn too.”

“I would like that… you should rest now.” Noctis smiled at Nero, gave a small nod as he got up and left the room, followed by Ignis. Prompto stayed behind and Gladiolus made a motion with his hand for her to follow him. She placed a kiss on her brother’s forehead and went outside.

The corridor was empty, Noctis and Ignis already gone. Gladiolus was waiting for her by the window, the ruling council robes hiding his body, his hair in the usual lose ponytail.

“The council wants to keep you guys a secret for now.”

“You can keep it forever as far as I’m concerned.” Alani got near him, pushing her fear deep down, so far he had been the only one actually making an effort to provide some elucidation about the King’s plan.

“Not if you or your brother want to stay. Maybe just your brother, people are quickly forgetting Ardyn and how he looked like. But there is no hiding Nero’s resemblance to the King, particularly side by side.” His amber eyes, that just a few days ago seemed to emanate fury, now looked at her so differently. She saw hope, desire too which was so easy to read on a man’s eyes, but the hope was what scared her. She was not interested on a man who would tie her down.

“I’m not staying.”

“Your brother might want to.” No. He was not a man for her to _mess with_ , as her brother so kindly commented on her previous relationships.

“That conversation is still pending. This might be new and exciting, but he will lose his whole family once our camp moves on.” She took a step back, and for good measure went to rest against the opposite wall.

“Any idea when that will be?” His eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms, looking at his feet. Alani wondered if she was reading him wrong, maybe he was just a bodyguard gathering as much information as he could. Maybe for someone like Gladiolus that involved a good deal of seduction. She was sure he was reading her just as carefully as she was him.

“We were planning for another week, but after this… we’ll see once Nero’s back at camp.” She looked at him, as he seemed to think something through before the word left his lips.

“He’s Noct’s family now too, and to Noct… it could be different you know? If you didn’t try so hard to push him away he would welcome you too… he already lost so many…” His arms uncrossed and he was beating his fist slowly against the wall. Still not looking at her. “He’s a great guy, he was a lot like your brother, we were hoping… hoping that his company would bring some of the old Noctis back.”

“That sounds a lot like using my brother to _heal_ your king.” Alani stood straighter, losing the support of the wall she walked towards the bigger man as she raised her voice. “You are not going to convince me to let him go into a world where he is some sort of _potion_ , where there is no one who will look out for him and care about what’s best for him and not the king.”

“I’m asking for mercy here.” His eyes barely had to move, but he was looking straight at her now, even if nothing else changed, even his voice remained calm. The amber in his eyes went a few shades darker, but it could be just her imagination. “And your brother looks more than capable of making his own decisions and take care of himself… or do you still tie his shoelaces?”

Alani looked at him in disbelief, just when she thought she had found an ally in this forsaken town he was back to the man who had greeted her on the first days. A crownsguard serving his king at all costs.

“I look out for him, that’s what family’s do, but how could you know? Living and breathing for this city, growling at intruders, you’re nothing more than a guard hound.” Alani felt a tinge of pride as she saw that her words had cut just as deep as his, he had given one step closer, nostrils widened, teeth showing and she could tell he was refraining himself from growling. But Prompto had left the room without them realising and had grabbed the larger man’s arm before he had a chance to bite back.

“Hey big guy! No need to anger our guests.” He smiled at her, already pushing Gladiolus to the other end of the corridor. “He has a little sister too you know? I bet he sees a lot of himself in ya. I’ll look out for your brother… no one gets left behind with me around. I will meet you later!” And they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> Imelda May – Human  
> Jesper Kyd – The crossroads of the world  
> Patrick Doyle – Fate and destiny  
> Halsey – Gasoline  
> Bruce Springsteen – I’m on fire


	5. Cold and Monumental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dare performance for Alani. A very long dance scene.

It was a small square but that only added to the challenge. She was wearing a dark, very covering, dress and her hair pinned up into a tight bun.

_My sister can stop a busy street dead on its tracks with only her voice._

_That’s the worse lie I ever heard since we got here._ Was her reply to what she already knew was her brother’s next challenge.

 _Wanna bet on that?_ And there it was. 

And here she was, on a square, looking dull with only her voice to capture attention. Behind a corner Gladiolus and Prompto were watching as jury’s to her performance.

 _We pick the song._ Prompto had cheerfully added. He gattered the four friends and they conferenced in a corner of the room but came to no conclusion.

 _Wishing you were somehow here again._ Gladiolus finally suggested, looking at her. The first words she heard from him since their fight a few days prior. _Do you know the song?_

_Of course. I’m surprised you do._

An old aria, she rarely sung those even if her voice could more than carry the tune.

_Might help you._

There was genuine pity in his eyes, and the surprised look on everyone else’s, she would have thought he was joking otherwise. Later she reached for him as he left, caught his hand instead of his arm, but he did not pull away.

_I am sorry about what I said. Those where harsh words you did nothing to deserve._

_I am sorry too, for a moment I forgot what being an older brother is like._

There was a statue of an ancient king on the square and she stood near it. People were already looking at her odd behaviour. One or two recognized her and stood waiting to see if it was a new performance. Gladiolus was looking at her and she could feel his amber eyes burning on her.

_Someone’s got a crush on the captain!_

Her brother’s mocking words as they were alone. She had told him to shut up and go to sleep, they would move back to camp the next day.

_And he’s falling hard too._

That had earned him a gentle smack on the head.

 

_You were once_

_My one companion_

_You were all_

_That mattered_

_You were once_

_A friend and father_

_Then my world_

_Was shattered_

People were slowly stopping, one would notice her and advert the others of her presence. Gladiolus had not picked an easy song. It was gentle and soft at the beginning, barely audible through the city noises.

_Wishing I could_

_Hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I_

_Never would_

A crowd was forming. There was not a person on that square who had not stopped to listen to her. More than that, there were people coming in to see her as word spread.

_Passing bells_

_And sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you_

_The wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

No, Gladiolus had not picked this song because it was hard, he had picked it for her. It was like he understood exactly what Ardyn had meant for her. As the pace quickened and her voice went louder she looked at him, ignoring the third shadow beside him.

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years_

_Help me say_

_Goodbye_

The song ended, the crowd cheered and Prompto gave her a thumbs up. She won the bet.

***

“Hey sis’ we got an invite.”´

“A what?” Her brother stormed through their tent. She was taking a quick nap and did not register his words.

“Noct asked us to go to a ball two nights from today. Some sort of celebration for the anniversary of his coronation.” Nero spent more time at the citadel than at camp these days. He had not made the announcement yet but everyone knew that once they left, he would not follow. That was the main reason they had not left Insomnia yet. “The both of us so you have to come!”

“I guess I have to.” Alani was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had returned to the citadel only once after her brother got released. A dinner with only the king’s closest friends and it had been awkward at best.

Alani had gotten lost amongst all the different courses. She hated that she had to think which forks to use and the food tasted like dirt. The King and her brother had tried their best to start a conversation with her. But she felt uneasy and could not think of the proper way to conduct small talk. She met Gladiolus little sister, Iris and when everyone asked for a song at the end she sang one with her name. Her brother called it kissing but to her crush’s sister. But she and Gladiolus did not exchange a full sentence the entire night.

She was sure she had done something wrong. Until Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus were escorting them to her bike. She felt the larger man’s hand at the small of her back. She almost flinched, a part of her was still scared of him. The part that wanted to put miles between her and any type of guard with the power to lock her up. But another part, the part that longed to take a bite of everything life had to offer. The part that wanted no pleasure denied, _wanted_ him. He emanated security and that made something in her core stir. His eyes were shining once they got close to the motorcycle and he pulled away. That stupid _I have more to give but you have to come and get it_ look that made her want to slap him for presuming too much and to kiss him because she wanted more.

He was a trap, she knew it. He was a trap her brother was, almost with absolute certainty, helping to set up for her. Because she had a tendency to return to old lovers and he would be another pivot point for her to return to Insomnia. And he was a very well placed trap, he knew how to work her and she knew he knew and it made her furious. Gladiolus would give her space, would not speak or show himself for days. Letting her wonder if she had lost him for good this time and then he would appear. He would give her a small sign to say he was still waiting and then vanish again. He demanded nothing, he would not beg for her attention. But would take everything she had to give like a thirsty man in a desert. There were days where he only watched her performance, or went to her brother’s. But in the later he would look only at her, and she melted under his gaze. She was stubborn. She would not budge. She would not bend because some part of her got scared that if she gave in, if she only took a look over the edge, she would fall head over heels in love with the crownsguard captain. That she would not let happen. She would not get tied up to this slumbering city, it would be the death of her.

***

He knew what held her back, he knew how much she hated his home. If only he could tell Alani, without scaring the daylights out of her that he would never ask her to stay. That he would only ask her to return. He longed for her. But he knew his life could never accommodate her permanently. He had nothing to offer a woman so he would ask for nothing in return. Only for the small rays of sun kissed bliss. Only the smell of the world outside the walls that he no longer had a chance to see. Only the temporary peace her presence offered him.

Gladiolus would beg Prompto and Nero not to push her, to let her come only if she wanted to, but they would not listen.

Nero had come to the citadel every day. He would spent most of it with Prompto and Noctis. Sometimes he would bring a rope and tie it to separated ends of the training room and they would all take a shot at it. He would learn a great deal about Alani in those lessons. Her brother spoke a lot about their youth. His sister would be mad with anger if she knew how much he disclosed to them. He learned she was also fond of heights and that the two brothers would often climb walls and boulders. Gladiolus shared one or two walls with interesting routes near Insomnia surprising Nero.

“You climb too?”

“I did when I was younger, my father would take us camping outside the city limits. It’s a great way to test not only your physical skill but also your mental endurance.”

“We do it for the fun of it.”

The kid was relentless, he was no fighter but he gave them a run for their money on any sport. Quick and light on his feet, fit after recovering from his wounds and with a light humour to rival Prompto’s. He was turning the citadel upside down and the change was beginning to show on Noctis.

***

She looked at herself in the mirror and resisted the urge to take off her dress and run. The king had let her occupy a room at the citadel to get ready. She was pacing around, waiting for her brother to pick her up. The dress was beautiful. Navy blue. A full skirt that reached the floor. Long sleeves ending in an intricate embroidery that also lined the pockets. She was thankful for those. And also the neckline, raised in the back that formed a very thin line all the way to an inch above her belly bottom. Her hair flowed free, she did not want to hide herself completely. She had chosen ballerina shoes. Since she was a child she walked bare footed, much to the dismay of her mother. She would not risk high-heels ever in her life.

There was a knock at the door and when she went to answer it, the sermon she was starting to utter went dead on her lips. It was not her brother, she made a mental note to kill him later. It was Gladiolus. Hair tied up, wearing the crownsguard uniform which fitted him to perfection. Eyeing her in adoration like she was a goddess. Making her feel the exact opposite under his devoted scrutiny. She regretted not going for the heels, mere inches that separated her from looking him square in the eyes.

“You look...”

“Beautiful, I know. Can we move on?” He offered his arm and she took it. “Did my brother put you up to this?”

“He did, I told him you wouldn’t like it.” Alani closed the door behind her and allowed Gladiolus to lead her to the elevator.

“It’s not that I don’t like the excort of a very handsome, very tall man in uniform.” He smirked and she gave him a smile before looking straight ahead looking like murder. “But this is treason.”

“So I am safe from your wrath.”

“I’m still deciding if you’re handsome enough for that.” That earned her a laugh, the first one she hear from him. She found herself loving the hearty sound coming from deep inside his chest. She let go of his arm as they stepped in the elevator, remained silent and he picked the shift in her mood.

“Alright, what did I do this time?”

“You laughed.”

“You can’t be serious.” The absurdity in his tone enveloped in a half contained laugh. Alani could not help but smile too at the stupidity of her words.

“Laughs can be very serious.”

“How come?”

“They can make someone fall in love.” She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She could not help a good light-hearted flirt, but when it came to him, flirting was dangerous. He was looking very intently at her lips, and she was very aware that she had no will power at the moment to resist him. He took a step closer and then the elevator doors opened with a soft ring and she stepped outside. Gasping for air she faced the bottom of the sea.

She did not know aquariums could be built this big.

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” Gladiolus voice sounded behind her. His breath on the back of her head, she could feel his fingertips above the fabric on her hips.

“Can I pick?” Nero’s voice came as a wakeup call. Gladiolus pulled away, back at a respectable distance and Alani found she was out of breath. “You could have shown a bit more skin you know?” He was wearing a dark blue suit that almost matched her dress, a lighter blue shirt and a bright yellow tie. Like her he could not help showing off a tiny bit of himself.

“She looks beautiful.” Noctis turned the corner of the aquarium, followed by Prompto and Ignis. “Shall we?” He reached for her with his hand and for the first time she regarded the king as a lifeboat and almost ran to him. This was before he led her down the stairs, to the very centre of the incredibly wide balcony. He turned to her as a lively tune began. “I’m sure you can keep up.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, another at her waist and it dawned on her.

She was opening the dance floor with the king of Lucis. Everyone staring, with flashes flaring, begging the northern wind to blow her out of here. Alani squared her shoulders, looked straight into Noctis’ eyes and prepared herself to give the performance of her life. If things had gone a different way a thousand years ago she would be the queen tonight. Any other night she would thank him for being imprisoned to the crown in her stead. Tonight she would show him his royal blood ran through her as well. She would not let herself be ambushed by neither the king, his shield nor her brother. She would make Ardyn proud.

_Stand tall my child, the world is yours for the taking… take it._

Ardyn was showing her one of the old dances from Insomnia. Unlike the ones her mother taught her with jumping feet and swaying hips, this one was very rigid. Only the feet moved and you could almost fit a third person between the two dancers.

_This dance is not about seduction, it’s about grace and it’s about showing your partner what you’re made of._

She was expecting this dance. She had chosen her dress because of it, and with the wide round shape she knew she was a sight to behold. She wanted to steal a glance at Gladiolus, to see the wonder in his eyes. But she knew she could not break eye contact with Noctis. This was their own duel, to look away would be to forfeit her position.

“I’ll announce your brother’s kinship to me tonight. He wants a place beside me and there is no escaping this.” He was looking at her, his tone was one of command but she knew he was, in his own way, asking for permission. She was at a loss for words though. “Gladiolus suggested we don’t have to reveal you, very few people know you are brother and sister. You would retain your anonymity. But still welcomed to the citadel anytime you came to Insomnia.”

“If that is what Nero wants, I will not stop you.” The dress felt tight around her torso, her heart racing and her blood ran cold. She took deep breaths through her nose and kept her focus on his eyes that reminded her so much of her brother’s.

“I can still announce you too, all you have to do is say the word.” The dance was ending as he twirled her one last time.

“That would be unwise, I cannot stay.”

“Why not? There is a place for you here, I… would welcome you with joy.” The music stopped but he was still holding her, his eyes warm for the first time looking at her.

“I know… you have my answer.” Alani pulled away. Another woman took her place and she got out of the dance floor to find a quiet place to regain her balance. Her brother soon followed.

“Hey sis’.” He leaned his back against the rail, hands on his pocket. “You and the King were incredible, very regal.” His lips curved like they always did but it was not a smile in Nero’s scale of goofiness. “Did he tell you about the announcement?” She nodded, still breathless. “And…?” His eyebrows raised, he was wearing that post-dawn look gain. Her hands were sweaty and she kept running them over her dress to no avail.

“He will announce you, but keep me out of it.” It pained her to see his shoulders drop, and his smile smaller, Alani’s throat tightened. “Is this what you want? A new family? A new brother? Are we not enough anymore?”

“Never.” She felt his arms around her as her vision became blurry. “You’re my only, incredible cool, sister. I adore you, but this is my road to follow. You have your own too. It’s a crazy destiny the astrals have for us, when I am to stay put, you are bound to wander.” Alani buried her nose in her brother’s shoulder and found he smelled different. But still warm, still the greatest comfort she had. He swayed her a bit, humming a familiar tune, barely above a whisper. “ _For ever if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you, each night we are apart, remember me._ ” It was scary how fast he was growing since the dawn broke, she did not feel like the protective older sister now. He had grown taller years ago, but he was stepping into his own shoes now and it was painful to let him go. His words had a calming effect on her. Some part of him had inherited the healing gift of their line, even if he dismissed it. “Do not forget Ardyn is still waiting.” Nero pulled away, gave her a kiss on her forehead and seeing she had calmed down, left her to her own thoughts.

He was soon replaced by Gladio.

“You brother said it was safe to approach you now.” He said with a smile, she wasn’t sure which answer to give him, the sight of him took her breath away again. “You ruined every women’s chance to look good beside Noctis tonight you know?” He stood beside her, hands wrapped around his fore-arms in a self-hug.

“That was the point.” She offered him a smile and then looked ahead, wondering if she could see the encampment this high up.

“My patrols reported movement at the campsite. You guys plan on leaving soon?”

“One final performance and then two or three days more to get everything packed.” He shifted, unfolded his arms and one hand came to rest beside hers.

“I will be sorry to see you go.” His hand held hers and for the first time, she felt no burning sensation, no urge to pull away. Her heart slowed down. She let the sensation take over her. The warmth of his hand, his quiet presence and the breath-taking view in front of them. She loved heights almost as much as her brother, and Insomnia was much easier to the eyes from up above. Turning her back on it, she faced Gladio, she did not paid attention as their other hands joined too. He was not as scary standing between her and the wall, back relaxed, shoulders down. The amber of his eyes was the colour of sunrise.

“What do you want from me?” Alani found herself asking, like in the elevator she did not weight her words as they left her lips. At the dance floor the song changed and partners exchanged.

“Right now, how about a dance? I know I’m not as smooth as our king, but I want a chance to look good on tomorrow’s gossip magazines too.” Without waiting for her reply he led her to the dance floor, a foolish grin on his lips. He twirled her around and she recognized the song. There was no way this was part of the official playlist. A duet in a foreign tongue and her brother’s favourite pick up song. Sure enough she saw him and Prompto near the sound table waving at them.

_Sei que um dia eu vou manter_

_Por enquanto vou soltar a guarda_

_Quem lembra do lado tem_

_Mas é só quem vai e vem estrada_

One step back, one step forward. Gladio had a beaming smile looking at her and some of the couples stopped dancing once they saw him. The dance was much lighter than the one she shared with Noctis. The hand at her back pulled her close, eliminating the distance between them and it moved lower to cup her waist.

_Ser livre assim_

_Ai de mim_

_Ser livre assim_

_Está preso em mim_

One step sideway, another step in the other direction. Gladio was not following any dance style. His head lowered to rest closer to her shoulder and she shivered as she heard him take a deep breath.

_Sem amarras pra prender_

_Rodo o mundo sem perder a minha estrada_

_Não existe mais receio_

_Sei que encontro no meu peito minha casa_

He did not warn her as his hand pushed her away while the other gripped her tight. Stopping her from drifting too far away. He gave her a gentle pull and she responded twirling her way to him. He pushed her again but this time it did not caught her off-guard. After she unfolded to the crowd she pulled him to her as well, forcing Gladio to meet her half-way. For a brief moment they were holding both hands. Their foreheads touching as their breaths became shallow. The tiniest fraction of a second as they returned to their positions and resumed swaying. Alani was beginning to regret her choice of dress as she felt the sweat trailing down her back. She felt sympathy for her partner in full uniform, noticing how his forehead was also glistering.

_Cá por dentro eu sei meu bem_

_Qual tesouro em mim mantém_

_De graça é viver_

_Cê não está nesse trem_

_Você tem que ir além, transcender_

Alani was surprised at how smoothly he moved, he had not lied, it was nothing like the king, but far from an amateur. The hand on her waist gave her the faintest hints of where he wanted to go. He was confident she would understand and follow him. She knew he had seen her dance countless times already and there was no need to prove herself. Towering over her he would often gaze at the other couples, deciding where to go. This time he gave a very gentle push and they only parted a step from each other before meeting again. When he looked back at her, he was grinning from ear to ear. He was having fun, and she could not help but smile back. Adding a small sway to her hips she made the dress twirl around them. Surprised he had not stepped on it so far, given how close they were.

_Vem pra perto mar sem fim_

_Encharca os meus pés, me faz sentir_

_Que o meu sorriso grande_

_Não vai sumir_

_Que o meu sorriso grande_

_Não vai sumir_

The song was ending, and it was as if Gladio knew too, his lips brushing her ear, both hands on her waist now.

“My brother had it all planned out didn’t he?” She whispered in his own ear.

“I helped.” His voice made her shiver and she could feel his smile as he noticed the effect in had on her. Pulling her just the tiniest bit away he gazed into her eyes, the grin replaced by a small smile. “To answer your question, I want you, I know that means I won’t get to keep you, not completely.” The music stopped, they stood still, but Gladio did not let go of her. “I serve my king and my country, I have nothing to offer in exchange, so you’ll find I’m a very forgiving lover.”

She found herself smiling at this offer. The faintest dream formed in her head. She imagined coming to Insomnia to visit her brother and waking up beside Gladio. Stripped of his uniform, a mess of sheets around what she was sure was a godlike body. A different future from the one she imagined a few weeks ago in a far off land. Different, not worse.

“Excuse me?” The spell broke, Alani felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched at the stranger’s touch. Dressed in white robes, his hand filled with rings and a red crest adored his chest. “I believe we have not been introduced yet,” he smiled at Gladio and he broke apart from her. “I am Bartus, ambassador of Gralea in this fair city, and a big fan of yours.” He reached for her hand placing a light kiss on its back, “I have not missed a single performance my dear. I would be honoured if you would accept me as your partner for the next dance?” She said yes, giving Gladio a smile as she was pulled away from him.

Bartus danced a common waltz, keeping her at a respectful distance and smiling at her the whole time. A cold smile that did not quite reach his eyes. A common factor amongst big cities politicians. Was a remark Prompto would later give her as she told her brother about the dance.

“It’s funny, you look at a beautiful lady in a grand dress and you think you know what she is.” His voice was like velvet as he commanded her across the floor. “You think a dancer on a crowded street is just that. A common dancer.” He twirled her and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach at being handled a bit too fast to her liking. Throwing her off balance. “You think that’s what it is, but it’s not. I can’t wait for this big announcement the king is preparing for us.” Alani decided not to answer and the ambassador looked away for a few moves. He was leading her to the centre of the ring, a sea of couples around them. “It’s adorable how well a gypsy girl can blend so perfectly into the Lucian court. Pleasing with her adoring beauty, her expert dancing. It makes me wonder what cunning trick you are hiding from us.” Thankfully the music was ending, but before the final notes Bartus pulled her close. His voice a whisper. “You will find not everyone here is buying your act. After all…one cannot hide a wildling’s true nature.” He twirled her, but did not catch her and she stumbled a few steps out of the dance floor. She almost collided with a group of bystanders.

In a heartbeat Gladio was beside her, an arm around her waist and the other hand holding hers.

“You okay?” She nodded and he took her away from the centre of the balcony, leading her close to the elevator lobby. “Noctis will make the announcement in a few minutes. There are plenty of reporters here and it will most likely cause a big disturbance. Your brother told me to take you away from here as soon as the speech is over. Do you agree?”

“I would not rob the king of his shield.” She pushed Bartus to a corner of her mind.

“I wouldn’t worry, he has Prompto, Ignis, Cor with the kingsglaive and of course, your brother.” A hand on the small of her back, he raised her chin with the other and she placed her own above his. “And I have other plans for tonight.” He looked her straight in the eyes and her skin vibrated at his promise. He brushed his lips against hers but pulled away as someone asked for the crowd’s attention. The king would make his announcement. Bartus was on the other side of the balcony, looking at her.

She did not register Noctis words. It was a short speech, over in an instance and followed by the loudest silence. Then everyone erupted with hands raised, full of questions. Alani and Gladio were already entering the elevator. As the doors closed she saw her brother through the aquarium giving her a small wave. A floor down and she felt Gladio’s fingertips tracing her spine, she froze holding her breath. When they reached the top, he pulled her hair over her shoulder and found the hidden zipper. His hands started to open the dress, inch by inch. This time, as his fingers traced her spine in the opposite direction, his lips placed gentle kisses on her flesh. He stopped before the edge of her underwear. He went back up, both hands tracing her back under the fabric, massaging her shoulders and pulling her to him. She looked up, meeting his intense gaze, pupils dilated his eyes were almost dark. The elevator slowed down. He had closed the zipper again even before the ring that preceded the opening of the doors.

He held the elevator door for her to pass, her legs hard to command, before following her. They were at the parking lot of the citadel and he pointed to his car. Dark with the red lettered plate of the citadel’s official vehicles.

“Where to my lady?” He unlocked the car but she did not get in. Instead she turned her back on it, looking at Gladio, supporting her body with her hands behind her on the window. Gladio stood back, these were careful negotiations to conduct. “I live a few block from here.”

“I want to go home.” She gave a step forward. “I want to love you on the warmth of Lucian’s drylands.” Another step. “Not inside your monumental and cold buildings.” She was speaking with her lips glued to his. “I have seen your world, it’s time for you to see mine.” In a breath his lips collided with hers and she felt the car against her back again. His hands cupped her face and she found he kissed very much like he danced. Gentle commands, attentive to her cues and having fun without a care. She opened her mouth to him and he did not let go of her until she was blushing and out of breath.

“Home it is then.” He told her and he opended the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imelda May – Human  
> Alexandre de Faria – Brazilian fantasy  
> Emmy Rosum – Wishing you were somehow here again  
> Pierre Adenot – La belle et la bête  
> OutroEu – Ai de mim
> 
> I am so sorry I cannot write smut for the life of me. If there is a soul out there that takes pity on me and would like to give it a shot at the unwritten scene that will take place between this chapter and the next. Be my guest.
> 
> Bartus is my bad guy, sorry I needed one.


	6. Life on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day on camp. A very long Gladiolus POV because it made more sense to show it through his eyes. The final show.

As the darkness released him, he thought he was dead. There was no sound around him, no cars passing by and no neighbour’s footsteps. Not even a hound barking. There was a warm breeze that passed over his naked body and a smiled played on his lips. He remembered now. The silent car drive out of Insomnia, heavy with anticipation. Alani had traced the insides of his right leg, like they were old loverse. But they were not and her touch left burning trails on his skin. They arrived at a deserted camp, everyone already asleep. He remembered her holding his hand as it lead him to one of the tents. It was a red rectangle supported by two poles. As soon as they crossed the threshold he had eyes only for her. Undressing her. Loving her. The first time he saw Alani in the blue dress he could not stop looking, she was beautiful. But as they danced he could not help but notice that the dress left no trace of skin bare. She even concealed the back of her neck. At the elevator ride he decided he had to touch her by any means, the zipper had been a safe bet. He opened his eyes, knowing he would see her beside him, no piece of clothing between them.

The light that came through the tent’s fabric was playing shapes on her bare skin. Gladiolus could not help himself to follow them with his fingertips. Alani’s toned body wrapped up to the waist in a colourful blanket and one leg was sticking out. The tent did not cool enough during the night and it was already getting warmer with the rising sun. They had drifted apart with the heat. Looking up, he saw the thin fabric curtains that hang above his head. There were colours galore inside the tent and he could not help but pass his hand through the thin layers. Trinkets and charms were up there too, most of them pieces of glass that caught a ray of sun and dispersed it. It was like a kaleidoscope. Light beaming in every direction in a thousand colours.

He turned to his side and saw her there, peaceful and turning away from him. She had tied her hair and what a pity it was. But he was contempt with tracing her back and leaving a trail of kisses that made her stir but not wake up.

He received a message from Ignis around the time his alarm clock would go off. It was warning him that the king had discharged him for the day. He received another one after that from Prompto. Unofficially, he was to keep an eye on Alani and the camp and make sure the commotion in town did not affect them. A request from Nero, no doubt.

Outside the camp stirred to life as the sun rose.

His uniform had been thrown away to a corner of the tent with her dress last night. He had to pass above Alani’s sleeping form to get there and right now he did not want to wake her. So he got closer, wrapped a leg above one of hers, replaced her pillow with his own arm and the other embraced her frame. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, letting her sent enfold him. It felt like he was floating on a different dimension, like this tent was somewhere out of time. The sounds outside muffled, the light filtered. He could not think of a single reason why he should race to the citadel. His place was here, even if just for today.

He was in an impossible dream. His eyes grew heavy again and he fell asleep.

***

_If someone gets nosy, just… you know… stab them._

_Stab them?_

_Politely._

She was twelve years old, two years before the blight took over Ardyn. He looked like a shadow of himself. But he still managed to give her advice about how to handle boys and show her how to access the armiger.

_Make sure you leave a mark for them to remember you by._

He drifted away in her dream, a smile on his lips. She could feel the pull of reality. The noises of the camp, children running outside and hounds barking. She did not want to open her eyes yet. The sun was already warming the tent and she felt the sweat forming on her skin. Just a bit longer to sleep in. There was something heavy on top of her, an arm embracing her. Her head did not lay on top of a pillow. Reality dawned on her as her sore body reminded her mind of what had happened last night. She could tell by his breathing he was still sleeping. Alani smiled, it felt good to wake up like this. She wished she could take Gladio with her.

As last night’s event reeled in she remembered her brother, the big revelation. She could not wait to call him, to go to him, asking how he was. He had, no doubt, stayed at the citadel. From now on she would sleep alone in their tent. There was children’s laugher outside as a group of them ran pass the tent and a blonde girl came in. She was laughing and holding something, Alani felt Gladio stiffen on her back, wide awake now. Maria beamed at her, everyone had seen everyone naked at camp and in this heat no one slept with their clothes on. She was very aware the man at her back was using her as shield as he fondled for something to cover himself.

“Good morning Mar.” Alani said rising a bit, earning her a grunt from Gladio, and kissing the girl.

“’Morning.” She reached the bundle of clothes to her. “Grandpa said these were for the Lucian.”

“Thank you sweetie.” And she stormed off. Alani could not help but laugh as she turned on her back to face the man behind her. “Good morning to you too.” Gladio smiled, and as he got on his back he pushed her so she was now on top of his chest facing him. She was still in awe at the tattoo that covered his back and his chest. She could not help it, her fingers traced the lines of the bird as if she was drawing it.

“Good morning.” He kissed her as his hand reached for the bun she had tied up during the night. Released her hair. Brushed his fingers in her locks. She responded, one hand on his chest to support her, the other on his neck to pull him closer. But he pulled away. “I received a report from the citadel earlier. Your brother is with Noct and will be with him, and the ruling council, figuring out what to do next.”

“Aren’t you a member of the council?” Alani traced his jaw line with her fingertips.

“I am,” her fingers traced his lips, “but the king, and your brother, want me here looking out for you. And the camp.”

“We can look out for ourselves.” She kissed his Adam’s apple, smiling as she finally pulled a moan from him. “But I agree, you should definitely stay here.” She kissed his chin, moving up and his lips were on hers again, this time demanding and taking her breath away. He rolled over and was now on top of her, a hand caressing her chest, her hip, her belly, her waist…

“Alani get your ass outside, it’s your turn to feed the cockatrices.” A loud voice came inside the tent, accompanied by a tall, thin, middle aged and fair woman wearing a summer dress and an apron. Gladio cursed, turned on his back again and covered himself with the first thing he could find. A pillow. “And tell your man he has nothing I haven’t seen before.” She reached for one of Alani’s tunics hanging by the door and threw it at her. “With those muscles he sure as hell won’t be making sweet love while there is work to do. You crash with us, you earn your stay.” She was pointing a finger at Gladio and left as soon as she gave her orders. He was looking at the empty entrance with his mouth opened.

“Cassandra.” He looked at her, closing his mouth. “She was from Tenebrae but left shortly after the empire took over. She found us in a small village and tagged along, becoming a part of the trapeze act.” Alani grabbed the blue tunic and passed it over her head, getting up. She passed him the clothes Ana had brought, an old pair of loose brown pants and a black tunic.

“Does everyone storm into each other’s tents?”

“They do until you get up to help.” She was already at the entrance. “Go to the big tent to speak with grandpa. He will give you something to do. No free-rides with us I’m afraid, there is never enough hands around.” She blew him a kiss and got out. He followed not shortly after.

***

He did not join her again all morning. Grandfather, as everyone called him, refused to tell him his real name. Instead he told him to shadow his oldest son, Alani and Nero’s uncle. To help load and carry boxes in preparations for the big farewell performance. There was fireworks, lights, all sorts of props and costumes. At some point someone needed help with the chocobos. He was recruited to help pin one down as the caretaker checked something on his leg. Everyone was always busy, most of them doing more than one thing at a time.

As he buried his head in yellow feathers he spotted Alani. She was with a couple more women twisting large pieces of fabric. They were still wet from the wash, and they were spreading them on a rope to dry. His throat was became dry when he noticed that as the sun hit her, the tunic she was wearing became see-through. And it stopped mid-tight, so when she raised her arms on tip-toes to reach the rope, it showed the tiniest hint of her but-cheeks. He recalled she had nothing underneath. She smiled as Maria ran through the sheets, followed by a swarm of other kids. Alani’s burgundy hair braided so as not to get in the way of her work. A man came in with a fresh load to hang and grabbed one of the children. He laughed as he send the toddler soaring to the sky. Alani clapped as the child twirled mid-air and landed on the man’s arms face first. A breeze picked up the hem of the tunic, raising it almost to her waist.

“Take an advice from an old gypsy.” The chocobo’s caretaker spoke behind him, Gladio completely forgot what he was doing. The bird lay still on his arms, the man was standing beside him, finished with his task. “You do not look too long at your woman when you’re working.” He cleaned his hands and motioned him to release the bird. “It can lead to nasty accidents or… uncomfortable situations.” The man left and as Gladio returned to his old post he passed by a water reservoir to pass some cold water on his face.

Lunch was a quick bite on bread and cheese. The children spent the afternoon distributing fruit and water around camp. The sun rose and began his downward descent and there was no break on the camps activity. They began to undo some of the tents. It was a long and heavy process that would take a couple of days to accomplish. As they picked which tents to unfold, the people sleeping on those tents would pass on to others already occupied. The canvas was heavy and it had to be washed and dried before being tucked away. With everyone distributed, Alani was the only one who remained alone. Whole families’ gattered in tents as big as hers.

“I will give you one more night of privacy, but I cannot afford more.” Grandfather told him as they folded a piece of canvas together.

“I will have to return to Insomnia at dawn tomorrow.” Gladio took the canvas, placing it on a box. As the rope became free, he took a washed canvas and hanged it with the other man’s help.

“You could come with us. We can always use an extra pair of hands around this parts. I can tell you’d fit right in.” He gave himself one second to consider the possibility, before tucking it away in his mind. In another life he might have said yes.

“What makes you say that?”

“I have seen you smile more in half a day with us, than the whole weeks we’ve been in Insomnia.” Gladio looked at the old man. For the first time thinking that there was more to running a nomad trope than setting up camp. The old man had been watching the crownsguard too. “And the children like you.”

There was always one around. A toddler hanging on to his leg. A little girl asking him to pick her up. Another begging for a piggyback. Sometimes they ran after him, or cheered him on as he lifted something heavy.

“I cannot abandon my king.”

“Yes, I heard about this shield thing.” Grandfather went to rest on a log and motioned for Gladio to sit beside him.

“It’s more than that. There’s the crownsguard, the kingsguard, the ruling council and… and he’s my friend.” A child passed by them, leaving a trace of laugher behind.

“A heavy load for one man alone.” Alani was in the distance, teaching a few steps to one of the older girls. She twirled, a tambourine in hand. In an instant a wind picked up from the north. First Glabio welcomed the fresh air but then a shiver when up his spine. He felt out of breath. A dire need to move, to go away, to run. He looked at Alani and she had stopped dancing, looking north. Facing the wind with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. He looked to the man beside him, who was looking back at him, he was not smiling. “You felt it too.”

“What was that?”

“The northern wind. An old lore. The announcement of change for the souls born to wander. When it’s time to move, the wind picks up your soul and throws it to where you are meant to go. You either follow, or lose it.” Gradfather stood up, and Gladio mimicked him. “I feel it, so does Alani. Nero did not.” And he left.

Alani resumed her dancing and Gladio thought about joining her when her uncle appeared.

“Just the man I was looking for.” He occupied the seat his father did before, a stack of paper on his hands. “I have to plan out our route and was wondering if you could help me. Tell me the best roads, the safest places to camp, that sort of thing.” He gave Gladio half of the pile. “You guys in the military have to know this right?”

“Yeah, I’m your guy.” Gladio smiled, thinking about the days before Noctis went inside the crystal. They went over the maps over and over again, trying to see how to minimize temporary camping days. He learned they would not set up the big tents for one night. It was either sleep in the open or a basic ridge tent if the elements were harsh. The sun was setting when they were called out to help prepare diner.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Dinner was very different from lunch. A campfire was lit at the centre of the camping site, logs and small cushions displayed around it. A large leg was brought up, likely belonging to a behemoth, and began to roast. There were people peeling and cutting vegetables. The children were lighting up the lamps around the tents. He was to help carry the instruments outside. On his way to granfather’s tent Alani passed beside him on the opposite direction. It was the closest she had been all day, Gladio grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. As she tip-toed to reach him, his hand dropped lower to cup the cheeks that had been taunting him all day. The tunic raised just enough for him to feel her skin. The stunt earned him a series of whistles from the other men. She laughed and pulled away, disappearing inside her tent.

As he was placing a drum at the ring that was forming around the fire, he saw her come out. She had changed her attire. The tunic replaced by a long yellow skirt and a red crop top. Her hair was loose again and she was smiling right at him.

“Lucian!” He turned, there were more drums to carry.

Things were getting ready and people started to take their places. First the eldest, then the children, and finally the men and women. As Alani waved at him to sit beside her, there was the sound of an engine approach at high speed. The vehicle stopped beside Gladio's and Prompto, Nero, Ignis and Noctis walked out.

“Just in time!” Prompto was half running half jumping to the fireplace. He pated Gladio’s shoulder and proceeded to great everyone. Not knowing a soul.

“What are you wearing?” Noctis was smiling, Ignis not far behind.

“Well, I did my best to fit in.” Gladio saluted the king, they were soon met with grandfather who showed him to the fire. It surprised him that everyone seemed to know they were coming, but him.

“I hope my family did not drown you in forced labour.” Nero was the last, wearing dark jeans a dark shirt under a grey jacket, bright blue on the inside. “I warned my sister we were planning an escape. I had to say goodbye.”

“You won’t be a part of the performance?” Gladio turned, taking the role of escorting him to the ring of people.

“Noctis doesn’t think it’s safe.” Nero smiled and waved at his sister who had remained seated, free spots on either side of her. “How is she?”

“Completely different from the woman I met at the citadel.” Nero laughed. Gladio noticed he was different too, standing taller and sure of himself.

“Here she is free, in this ancient wildness.” Nero opened his arms like he was embracing all the land. He was then tackled by the group of children that had been following Gladio all day.

***

Alani had called Nero as soon as she got out of the tent. Balancing the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she prepared the food for the birds. Excited, he was talking about how the reactions seemed to be positive. Her brother was easy to love and it made her heart at ease. He told her they were already planning self-defence lessons for him. There was a room at the citadel ready too.

“I’ll try to stop by today to pick up my stuff.”

“Stop by at dinner time, and bring the king. Show him where you came from.” She did not need to tell him she wanted one last dance around the campfire with him.

“Will do.” There was a sound of a door opening on the other side. “How’s the captain?” She looked around and found him at the entrance to grandpa’s tent. The old man with a hand on his shoulder, the other pointing at their uncle.

“Being put to work as we speak.” She heard her brother laugh on the other side.

“He was supposed to get the day off.” Prompto screamed on the line.

“No free-riders.” Was her reply and she dropped the chopped vegetables on a bucket.

“Yeah, I remember. I’ll see ya tonight, be safe sis’.”

“You too Nero.” She dropped the bucket to the ground, disconnecting the call.

The whole day she kept stealing glances at Gladio, making sure he integrated into the camp’s routine. Nothing seemed amiss, he helped with the props for the final show. Handled the chocobos as someone who had been doing it his whole life. Undid the tents like he knew the steps by heart. If she did not know he was a city boy she would have thought he was a nomad too. She regretted that this one day she was allowed to have him had them apart from each other most of the time. It was time to move and those were the busiest days. When she felt the north wind calling she smiled, the confirmation that her grandpa’s gut had been right.

She changed clothes, preparing for a long night of dancing and celebrating. A round skirt that would twirl with her. She considered warning Gladio of Nero's arival as she folded his uniform. She had send it to wash earlier and it had dried in the afternoon sun. No, she would not warn him, let it be a surprise.

Now, at the fire’s edge between her brother and Gladio she made a hopeless wish. Asking to have her two men traveling with her. She knew that as she followed the sun they would both stay in Insomnia, living a life without her. Her heart ached at that. She made a new wish. For her way home to end, for the northern wind to stop calling so she could build a home like real people do. That she could love Gladio completely. That she could still stay with her brother.

The food went around time and time again. People would take what they wanted and pass it to the next. King Noctis said nothing about the lack of forks and knifes or even a table. Instead he ate and laughed at the jokes the children were making to attract his attention. Prompto kept talking to everyone around him, barely touching the food. Ignis would take a bite at everything, ponder and then ask a question or two about the confection. Cassandra was next to him and was more than happy to explain everything. Gladio kept a hand on Alani's leg the entire meal, tracing circles as he spoke to her uncle who was on his other side. She looked at Nero, deep in conversation with their grandpa.

“I know it’s hard, but you have to let him go.” Gladio had turned to her. “That’s the only way he’ll grow. He needs to be pushed, to test his limits.” Alani dropped her plate, already full. “I remember when I left Iris in Insomnia to follow Noctis to his wedding.” A plate with meat passed their way and Gladio took another fill. “I was worried sick and a few days after, the city was devastated by the empire. She called Noctis first to tell him she was okay and was out of harm’s way.”

“She didn’t need you anymore.” She entwined her fingers in his.

“No. It hurt, but I was proud of her anyway.” As the fire burned down, people pushed the drums forward. “I’ll look out for him. Though I doubt I’ll do a better job than Prompto.”

Nero had grabbed one of the drums and was warming up with a primal beat. A flute was trying out a few notes on the other side of the camp fire. The food stopped flowing, and a woman stood up, dark skin with hair dyed blue. She was wearing a flowing, turquoise dress and she began to tell a story. Nero never stopped playing the drums.

She told them of a king with three sons, who distributed his wealth between the three. The youngest, a wanderer, took to the road and gave his part to the poor he found along the way. The oldest built ships. The middle one opened shops around the city. When the king found of this sons’ plans, he doubled the amount to the youngest. He was proud of his son caring for those in need. The son left again, and again he distributed his wealth until he had but a handful of gil.

Her voice was deep and calm, and as the tale unfolded, she gave turns around the camp fire. On the road, the young prince found two man who were beating up a corpse. He asked them why they did it. They told him they wanted gil. The prince gave them what little he had, so long as they left the dead alone. He moved on, and found the dead man followed him and asked him where he was going. _For a walk._ Was his reply. The dead man decided to join him. Told him there was a place he would like to visit, a place where the husbands died after their wedding night. _We will be partners_. The dead man declared. He found the prince a girl with a dragon coming from her mouth and told him he would also be there when he laid with the girl. When the prince took the girl to bed he took a sword with him. When the dragon came out of her mouth, he cut his three heads and went to sleep. The next day the girl’s father found her husband still alive, sleeping besides his daughter. The boy divided his wife dowry with the dead man, but he asked for half of his wife too. The young prince did not understand his meaning, but trusted him. His partner tied up the girl, raised his sword and she screamed. A dragon came out of her mouth and the dead man killed it. _I am not for a wife. I am not for money. These dragons devoured the men. You can take her, young prince, and your money. You did me a kindness, and now I return it to you._ And the dead man left, his soul at peace. The young prince returned home, his heart full of love for his new bride.

Every soul raised to their feet, applauding her strange tale. The drums began to play, a teenage boy began to sing, and the dance started. Alani reached for Gladio's hand and pulled him, her feet stomping, hips swaying and her hair flowing free. Everyone was dancing. Only after the children began to tumble, limbs heavy with sleep did the drums stopped. Everyone took a seat but Alani and her brother. She reached her hand to him, grandfather took a guitar and stroked its strings, a playful melody. The two brothers gave one lap around the camp fire in a similar stump as the one they were dancing before. When the second lap began they joined hands and gave a complete lap twirling on each other nonstop. The music picked up the pace. On the third lap, Nero would turn Alani on her axis every two twirls they gave together. On the fourth he became the axis as Alani’s feet went off the ground. On the fifth he threw her into the air. She went up straight, arms wide open. As gravity pulled her back down she turned upside down, her arms reaching for her brother. He caught her and continued the momentum so they would not fall, her legs pulled to her chest. Still twirling he set her down slowly until she was on the ground, stopping right I front of Gladio.

Alani got up with the applause and hugged her brother as tight as she could.

“I cannot imagine a life without you.” She told him.

“Me neither.” Nero kissed her cheek and they pulled away as their grandfather passed his guitar to Gladio. Alani and her brother went back to their seats.

“Does the shield still remember how to play?” The man looked at him, a question stuck on his lips. “Noctis said you used to, but he hasn’t heard you in a long time.”

“I haven’t touched one in ages… I’m not sure I still remember how to.” But he took it anyway, placed it on his lap and tried a few accords. The first ones were a bit out of tune. But as his fingers moved they started to remember and he found himself playing an old familiar song. It surprised him when he managed to play it all the way to the end, earning him his own applause.

“Not bad, not bad at all.” Alani saw in the look the grandfather shared with Gladio an unspoken invitation. It would be so easy for a man like him to join them. It was obvious he loved the camp life and that this was not the first time he slept in the wild. He was one of them at heart, but the wind had taken him in another direction. As the guitar exchanged hands she kissed him on the lips.

“I’m going to bed.” She stood up, gave another big hug to her brother. He would return to the citadel with his things tonight, she would not see him again. Waving goodbye to everyone else she made her way to the tent. Someone had put a light inside. She loved the effect of the light reflecting from all the trinkets she had hanging from the ceiling. But her tent would be unmounted tomorrow. She grabbed a box and started to remove the glass beads, the charms, the dreamcatchers, the old pieces of thin fabric and all the nameless beautiful things that seemed to catch a protective spell inside.

She heard Gladio come inside, without looking to him she felt his fingertips on her waist. He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. Alani had to stop what she was doing, leaning in on him.

“Come to me tomorrow night.” He asked her.

“I have to help clean up after the show.” He nuzzled her neck, his beard tickled and she tuned to him, mouths a breath apart.

“I’ll wait.” He brushed his nose against hers. “The crownsguard will be on patrol. This time we were given a heads up.” Alani laughed, and turned her body to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Okay then, I’ll go.”

***

A man’s voice echoed, crying out in an ancient tongue. Even if no one in Insomnia understood the calling, there was no doubt it was the announcement of the beginning of the last show of the gypsy. Drums joined him, coming from all around the square. There had been rumours this time, about the time and place where they would be. The gypsy had spread them on purpose. It would be a shame if anyone missed it. The calling ended and a chorus joined the drums. Then trumpets. Flame throwers appeared from the streets that lead to the square that would be centre stage tonight. They were twirling flaming balls attached to a wire, making incredible shapes in the night. As they arrived at the centre, the ball became a mantle as they danced faster and faster. The music climaxed, the flames went out and as the smoke cleared only one person was on stage.

Alani was wearing a black bodysuit with no legs, but with long sleeves and a turtle neck. Covered with sequins so even in black she was shining. Her hair tied up, filled with glass beads.

“Boys and girls, ladies and gentleman, thank you for welcoming us in your fair city.” She traced her arm on her chest and bowed. “You were the best audience we had in a long time.” An old lie, but it made them erupt in applause. “As tonight’s our last, I am honoured to be your host once again.” She looked up, on the front line, looking right at her, was Bartus. A grin played on his lips and a shiver went down her back. “Without further ado… please join your hands for the magnificent, most incredible, Dancers of Skyhearth.” Alani raised her hand up and trapezes came in from every direction. The acrobats flew across the Insomnian sky jumping from trapeze to partners grip and back again. They summersaulted and twirled. Down on the ground everyone was gasping for air with each jump.

The finale was Cassandra, with her feet on her husband’s arms. Jumping from one partner to another without ever touching a trapeze. In the last jump, it looked as if no one would catch her. She free fell into the place were Alani was standing, and disappeared. Everyone was silent, until a firecracker went out on top of a building, showing her safe and sound. The sound was so loud with cheers no one heard the first words Alani spoke.

“A daring jump indeed.” The crowd turned to her again, a loop descended above her head, she grabbed it and giving a small impulse, got on it. As it pulled her up, confetti came flying down. “But the skies are no threat when compared to what lies beneath.” Red lights came from below people’s feet with gasps and small cries. “Look down Insomnia, remember when we had to slay our demons with each coming night.” Smoke erupted from the cobblestones. Shadows of demons formed in the buildings surrounding the square. A dragon came flying, Alani was so high it flew beneath her. More loops came up. Although she remained still, the acrobats on the rings began a dance around the dragon. Fighting it. When they defeated it, it erupted in flames and fireworks. Revealing its true paper nature. Then light flowed the square, blinding and pure. “All hail the king of light, who brought the dawn back into our star.” The crowd responded and when they could see again, the ringmaster was gone.

On the ground, dancers flooded the square. A rainbow of colours moving in circular shapes to the sound of the drums. There was more fireworks, more music and the people joined too, until there was no more centre stage, no more show. The performance had become a party for everyone.

The music did not stop until well past midnight. As it played the gypsy removed their stuff and went back to camp. Alani stayed behind as they returned. By noon the next day everything would be on the trucks and they would begin they journey. First to Lestallum, then to Tenebrae. She met Gladio on a secondary street, far enough to be almost empty. He was waiting by his car and offered his jacket with a kiss as she joined him.

“Quite the farewell party.” He told her once they were inside. “How did Cassandra survive that fall?”

“At some point in her jumps, Cassandra was replaced by an illusion. She never fell.” The city lights raced passed them as Gladio raced home. He had to be on the citadel in a few hours and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Alani. This would be their last time together, with her not knowing when she would have enough time to make her way back to visit.

“Did you make the illusion?”

“I did. A gift inherited from Ardyn. She would never fool you up close and I can’t keep it for long.” He slowed down as he got in the garage.

“Still pretty cool.” They descended until his floor, but he did not leave when he parked the car and turned off the engine. “You never summoned Ardyn.”

“I can’t do it. Not yet.” Her hands were in her lap as she fondled with his jacket.

“Nero worries about it.” He reached for her hand and she gave it to him.

“I’ll come to Insomnia as much as I can. One day I’ll be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imelda May – Human  
> Thirty Seconds to Mars – Great wide open  
> Johny Klimek, Tom Tykwer – Sense8 title theme  
> Ludwig Goransson, Baaba Maal – Wakanda  
> Snow Patrol – Life on hearth
> 
> This was a long one. Maybe I should have made it into two parts, like the second one.


End file.
